


Fullmetal Thunder

by pernedthegyre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angsty Ash, Ash and Misty's love/hate relationship, Character Death, Ed is still funny, F/M, Friendship, Graphic descriptions of violence, Healing, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Royai is cute, Self-Discovery, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, War, short jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernedthegyre/pseuds/pernedthegyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys have lost everything; one his brother and the other his best friend. Edward searches for Alphonse in a strange new world beyond the gate while Ash deals with the death of his Pikachu. Both meet each other and find healing in the most unexpected places. AKA the "Ed turns into a Pikachu" fic that no one asked for but people seem to strangely like. Re-posted with some edits and continued from my fanfiction.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"ALPHONSE!"

In an abandoned apartment building somewhere in a dingy city, a cry echoed across the night. In this rundown section of town, not many people were there to notice. The alleyways were the cleanest places to be, for the streets accumulated more dirt and filth than the covert shadows of a crooked alleyway. A mangy, flea bitten cat, startled by the sudden loud noise, gave a crackling hiss and scurried away into the night. Of the others who noticed the outburst, which included the squatter sitting on the doorstep and the three burglars counting their cash on the floor down, well, they just shrugged and went about their business. It wasn't unusual here to hear a sudden cry in the middle of the night. Gunfire was a just as frequent sound.

The three burglars sitting around a small, rickety, poorly-lit table looked up again as another piercing scream filled the night, this time accompanied by the sound of manic laughter.

"Hey Tom," said one, a cigarette hanging off his greasy lips, "Jus' who are we sharin' da building wid? Don't member nuthin getting passed the door last night."

Tom grunted, brushing his greasy hair back from his dark eyes. "I dunno, but whoever they are, they sound like a complete psycho."

The third member of this little tryst, a man by the name of Nate, asked, "Should we kick em out, boss?"

Tom considered this for a moment, his eyes collapsing in on themselves as they crinkled in deep thought. "Nah," he decided, swiping the cigarette off the first man's lips and taking a deep drag from it. "Let's get the job done, boys, that's all that matters."

The other two men nodded, taking in the wisdom of their boss's words, and went back to counting cash.

On the floor above them a boy slumped in defeat, bound to a straight backed wooden chair. His golden eyes were lost in a sea of pain as he gazed down at the large suit of armor by his feet. Or what had once been a large suit of armor and was now many pieces of twisted metal. On the very top of the mountain of debris were a spiked helmet and a piece of armor inscribed with a strange runic circle. The circle had a large scratch running across it, cutting the marking almost in half. Suddenly, a drop of liquid fell down upon it, running down the scratch until it disappeared in the faint light of the room. Blood, or a tear perhaps.

The apartment around him was trashed. Half the ceiling was caving in and a few of the walls looked like they were about to do the same. No personal possessions littered the room, not even a couch. The room was bare with the exception of the chair the boy was tied to. Bloodstains coated everything; the floor the ceiling, the walls, the chair… Fresh blood was coated on top of that, making the wood floor slick and shiny in the faint light. Somewhere in the background, a small piece of plaster fell with a muffled thump.

After all the screaming, it was oddly silent now. The only sounds to be heard were the harsh breathing of the golden eyed boy and the soft chuckles of the dark figure standing in the shadows.

"Well now, Fullmetal pipsqueak," said the figure, purple eyes gleaming in the light of a passing car, "What are we going to do? Widdle brother gone forever, can't bring him back this time." Manic laughter filled the room. The boy said nothing. His golden hair, encrusted with blood, hung over his face, shadowing his eyes. The boy was shirtless, his muscled torso showing so much abuse it was a surprise the boy was still alive. His right arm, although made of metal, also showed profound wear, dinged and scratched with cut wires hanging out the side. His leather pants, though fairly intact, were soaked with blood. It dripped down from a wound on his temple and positively flowed from the stab wound in his stomach.

The purple eyed figure, apparently tired of the boy's silence, launched across the dirty room and grabbed the boy's chin in a bone crushing grip. With a painful jerk, he lifted the boy's head, forcing eye contact.

The figure of the abuser was now revealed in the scant shadowy light coming from the streetlight outside the window. The person was a man, though abeit a very feminine one. He was dressing in a skintight purple outfit that wrapped around the upper part of his chest. Around his waist hung a skirt –like contraption, falling down to around mid-thigh. On his hands were fingerless gloves, and on his feet were ankle wrap braces, used often to protect the feet in hand-to-hand combat. A bandana held back his long, spiky hair, sporting a triangle symbol as its motif. The eyes that had glowed purple in the dark were slitted like a cats, and the teeth bared in a menacing smile were pointed. Whatever this creature was, it wasn't human. In fact, the man's eyes shone with an clearly inhuman glee at the boy's pain and suffering. Insanity was being radiated like poisonous nuclear waste, seeping into the air and coiling around the still silent boy.

"Well?" said the man, glaring down at the boy and giving his a sharp shake. With his face tilted upward, his golden eyes were utterly unfocused, showing no sign he even realized where he was. A lone tear trailed down his cheek. The purple-eyed man sneered, dropping the boy in disgust. Eyes narrowed in anger, he shouted, "Answer me! Just look at you, the great Edward Elric. The People's Alchemist so cowed so he can't even muster words! Well, I'm going to fix that!"

The purple man stalked around behind the boy. Transforming his hand into a blade, he slashed down and cut Edward's bonds. Without the ropes keeping him upright, the boy slumped forward, slithering from the chair and falling to his knees. Edward's sightless gaze fell downward and found the scratched array on the scrap of metal that lay right between his hands. In a flash, his golden eyes filled with indescribable grief. "Alphonse," he whispered, "I failed you…"

"Get up, shorty," the tormenter barked, kicking the boy so hard he slammed into the wall of the cheap apartment, cracking the plaster. Edward gave a small cry of pain, leaning forward and coughing blood into his hands.

"I said get up!" the man screamed, spit flying from his mouth. "Get up and fight me, you worthless piece of trash. Don't you want to avenge your brother? I killed him. I KILLED HIM!" He threw back his head and laughed, long and hard like a scream in the night.

Edward paid him no mind. He only had eyes for the piece of metal decorated with an array that he held in his hand. The eyes, once so vacant, hardened until they resembled stone. A decision was reached. Slowly, painfully, the boy pulled himself to his feet, his hands never once letting go of the scrap of metal that was once his whole life. He straightened, standing on his own two feet. His head was held high, eyes no longer clouded or unfocused.

The man, though, thought the boy was going to fight him at last. He smiled, straightening to a fighting stance. "That's right, boy! I, Envy, the last of the Homunculi, will kill you and avenge the deaths of my fallen comrades. I shall cleanse the Earth of you inferior humans, I shall…" The man continued to rant, but Edward wasn't listening. Holding the piece of metal in his normal hand, he slowly brought his metal hand over, the pistons creaking from the strain. With a tap, he touched the metal, holding it between his two palms. 

Edward slowly closed his eyes.

At once, light flashed outward, whipping around like blue lightning. The man, paused in his rant, looked up to see something being etched in blood on the boy's chest. It was an array, a very complex one that almost looked like it had wings branching out from it. "What…what are you doing?" Envy yelled looking panicked. His prey was doing something unexpected. And when an Elric does something unexpected, you better watch out.

Surprisingly, Edward answered. "I'm going after Alphonse," he said simply, eyes still closed, hair whipping around his face as if blown by a high wind. "The array on the metal represents his soul. Using this, I'm going to try and find him on the other side of the Gate." Having said this, the array started to glow, and the light became much more intense.

Envy stood there in dumb shock. "But…wait!" he said, looking taken aback. "Aren't you going to try and kill me? I killed your brother." He said this simply, but just uttering those words made Edward's eyes snap open.

"Oh yes," said Edward. His eyes narrowed and in a flash, he had launched forward and stabbed Envy in the chest with the piece of jagged metal. Envy yelled and swore, struggling to break free, but Edward merely ground it in deeper. This time, it was Edward who was being matter of fact as he said, "I can use your sacrifice to open the Gate."

"Wha-!" was all Envy managed to get out before a flash of white light enveloped them both. Below their feet a whirling portal of black, hand-like shadows appeared in a circular opening.

Edward's face looked almost peaceful. "Ah, the Gate." He breathed, seeming content. Then, his molten eyes narrowed. "Alphonse, I'm coming for you. Just hold on." With that, the glowing light reached a peak of blinding brilliance, and the two people disappeared, leaving only the destroyed and bloody apartment behind.

Edward walked forward through the portal, ignoring the dark hands reaching for his body. Even when they passed right in front of his face, he didn't even blink. After many hours of research and two previous trips through the gate, Edward had discovered some of the Ancient Rules that governed the gate and its denizens. There were very few mortals who possessed a portion of the Rules, and Edward had literally paid in blood for one of them.

Rule 1: The wraiths in the Gate feed of the fear of living human beings. If they are not acknowledged, then they cannot touch the soul of a living human being. But if even the slightest acknowledgement is made, then they will devour said living being.

Noting the light at the end of the tunnel, Edward smiled a twisted bitter smirk that mocked his old sarcastic grin. Striding confidently on, he broke free of the dark tunnel and walked into the infinite white space of the Gate. Sitting cross legged in the space before the Gate was the Truth, complete with the arm and leg that had been taken in his first human transmutation attempt. Edward narrowed his golden eyes and gritted his teeth. He really wanted his arm and leg back. It was the second most important thing he wanted in this world. But Al came first, always, and Ed needed the Truth to send him to wherever Al was now.

"Hey, bastard," said Edward nonchalantly, striding up to the Truth with his hands in his ruined, blood-soaked pockets. "I'm back, and I want something from you."

"Back again, you ignorant fool," the Truth said, tilting its eyeless head.

"Well, I'm a little less ignorant this time," said Edward, some blood dripping into his eye. He absentmindedly wiped it away, noting that none of his wounds hurt particularly. Good. It helped him concentrate on the task at hand, which was bartering with the Truth. Nothing was guaranteed to give someone a headache faster than trying to barter with the Gate or its lackeys. They all operated on an otherworldly set of rules not yet completely known to man.

"What do you desire?" asked the Truth, grinning its Cheshire grin. "You haven't come here for your brother's body, so what do you want?"

Edward squared his shoulders. Okay, deep breath in…"I want to follow my brother to wherever he's gone. And I have payment for you."

"All right, let's see it then," said the Truth, floating upside-down while watching Edward's every move. Ed gave a small shudder. The Truth was just plain creepy sometimes.

"Give me a second, I just need to summon it," said Edward, rubbing his head absentmindedly. Squatting down, he began to draw a transmutation circle with his own blood. It was a simple one, really, the alchemic equivalent of a key. But drawn in blood in Gate territory, it gave the circle power. A lot of it. Finishing up, Ed touched his hands to the circle and it began to glow. Standing back, Edward watched with loathing as Envy rose from the ground. He looked mad as hell, and as soon as he had a formed mouth to speak with he began yelling abuse at Edward, spitting and shouting and struggling against the bonds of light that held him in place.

"Here we are," said Edward, wiping his forehead on the back of his human hand. "One Homunculus, as payment to pass through the Gate unharmed."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Envy screamed thrashing wildly about while trying to free himself. His purple eyes were wide with homicidal rage. "YOU BASTARD, YOU INFERIOR LITTLE WORM, YOU RAT, YOU…"

"He is kinda loud, but surely he's worth something," said Ed enticingly to the Truth.

"Hmmm…" said the Truth, thinking.

"WHAAAAAAT!" screamed Envy, who was now beginning to foam at the mouth.

The Truth began to nod. "Fine," it said in its genderless voice, "I'll grant your request."

Edward sighed in relief, shoulders slumping. "Hey, tha-" Ed began his thanks, but was cut off by the Truth whirling through the air, slamming his foot into Ed's temple, knocking his backwards into the open doors of the Gate.

And so, an epic journey begins…


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fairly quiet morning in Pallet Town. The sun had just begun to peek over the tree tops, and the Pokemon were beginning to wake. The flowers in the meadow seemed to brighten, their glorious full color returning in the light of day. A flock of Pidgey burst into song, flying directly into the rising sun. All was well in Pallet Town…except for one slamming door in the house of Ash Ketchum. Ash, being the subject of much gossip as their local celebrity, was noted by several people to be seen storming out of his house in a state of frustration.

Ash Ketchum had been the source of talk in the tiny village for some time now. He was a famous trainer, having traveled the land and competed in many prestigious Pokemon tournaments. They were all quite proud of him for making a name of their tiny town. You would often see him in his funny blue outfit (with many different varieties) with his red baseball cap on. Even if he wasn't wearing that ridiculous outfit, he could still be recognized by the little yellow Pikachu that always rode on his shoulder. That Pikachu had been his first Pokemon, and the two had been inseparable since the day they first met. You couldn't find a closer trainer and Pokemon, the villagers would always say with a smile.

That is, until Pikachu had died.

The death of his partner, Pikachu, had almost killed Ash. His two friends Brock and Misty had found him in the middle of the night trying to drown himself in the lake. If Misty hadn't been picking up some weird signals from him and decided to follow him, he might have died. By the time her water Pokemon pulled him out Brock had to do CPR to restart his heart and he spent three days after in the hospital. After that, he withdrew from everyone, not speaking to single living soul. Eventually, his friends gave up and went back to their respective homes. Even though a month has passed, Ash hadn't gotten any better, still as heartbroken as the day Pikachu had left him.

He stalked down the small dirt path now, head down, glaring sightlessly at the ground. Ash was a fairly tall fifteen years old, tall and lanky with a wiry frame. His black spiky hair was longer now, reaching the point where it brushed his shoulders. It was still as messy as ever, though, sticking up in all different directions. Gone were the bright blue coat and the red baseball cap. Now, he wore all black, a sign of mourning for his lost companion. Black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, covered by a black trench-coat that went down to mid-thigh. A large backpack was slung over one shoulder.

In contrast to his teenage body, his eyes were old. Ash's grey eyes were aged far beyond his years, filled with pain and loss. Shadows underneath them in purple bruised crescents match the shadows within them, making it seem like he hadn't slept in a week. And there was something…something about the boy made it almost painful to look at him. It was like looking into a dark hole and wondering if you will ever get out again.

"Ash, wait!"

Ash paused for a second, considering, then kept going. He didn't look back.

"Ash Ketchum, you get back here right now!"

Ash snorted, tossing his black hair to one side. That hadn't worked on him past the day he’d turned twelve. What one earth made her think it would work now?

"Please!"

The voice was begging now. Ash paused in his step then stopped completely with a sigh. Hitching his backpack farther on to his shoulder, he turned around and waited for his mom to catch up with him.

"I should have gotten up earlier," he muttered to himself. Ash's mom came running up to him, stopping in front of him with a huff. She was pretty and slim, with big green eyes and long red hair. Catching her breath, she straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"And just where do you think you’re going?" she asked sharply, giving her son an accusing stare. Ash simply shrugged.

"Somewhere," he replied, his eyes never once leaving the ground.

"And for how long were you planning to go 'somewhere'?" she asked, exasperated. Again with the shrug.

"Dunno. A couple days. Maybe longer." Ash said, now fiddling with his backpack strap.

"Well, I won't allow it," she said firmly, giving her son a worried glance. He didn't see it, however, because his eyes were still glued to the ground.

"Mom," he said quietly, "I have to go."

"Why?" she asked softly, although she had a sneaking suspicion what was coming next.

Ash took a deep breath. "This place is killing me," he said quietly. "There are so many reminders of…and I just can't get away. Mom," he said, looking up to catch her eyes for the first time in over a month, "It's suffocating me."

Ash's mom was taken aback by the pain she saw in her son's eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe he should get away, away from all the things that reminded him of Pikachu. But…

"How can I trust you?" she asked brokenly. "How do I know you won't go off and do something…" A dark lake, a ride in the ambulance, watching her son wake up with eyes too dead to even cry. "Stupid," she finished softly, a tear running down her cheek.

"You really can't trust me," Ash said honestly, looking at the ground once more. "I can't even trust myself. But the fact is, if I stay here, I will do something stupid. So, you're just going to have to let me go do this."

Ash's mom took a deep breath in. "I'll let you go, as long as you promise to be safe and pack extra underwear."

Ash smiled. It had been a long standing joke between them. Whenever he went out on another journey, she would always make a point to remind him about his underwear in front of his friends. Just to tease him and make him feel awkward. But that memory brought too many others with it, and Ash shook his head to clear it.

"All right Mom, I will," he said with the faintest of smiles. And with that, he turned around and began to head for the woods, to the trail that lead up the mountain.

Ash's mom smiled, waving goodbye to her son until he was far out of sight. Only then did she let the tears building up in her eyes fall. "Please," she whispered, holding her hands over her heart. "Let him come home safe."

* * *

 

Edward groaned, blinking and rubbing his eyes as he regained consciousness from an untimely kick in the temple. "Damn Truth, can't even take a simple 'thank you'," he grumbled, straightening up and looking around to find…nothing. He was sitting in complete and total blackness, or more accurately floating in it.

"Whoa!" Ed yelped, jerking up into a sitting position. "Where the hell am I?"

" _You're in my home. Hiya, it's nice to meet you!_ " came a voice from behind.

Edward jumped to his feet as best one can while floating in space, turning around as quickly as he could. Floating behind him was a small, pink…mouse-like creature. It was about two feet tall, with a teardrop shaped body and a huge head. Although its features were primarily feline, it had large eyes, small frontal limbs, and large back legs almost like a kangaroo. Also, it had a tail the length of its body, dropping down and then curling up in front of it.

The creature cocked its head, looking at Edward with wide, blue eyes. "Wh-what are you?" asked Ed shakily, golden eyes wide with astonishment. "Are you some kind of chimera?"

The small pink creature did a small loop-de-loop of delight, letting out a few mewling sounds.

" _No, I'm not a chimera_ ," it said, though its lips did not move. " _I'm Mew, guardian of the Gate of Life and Death. Nice to meet you Edward Elric!_ "

Having slightly recovered from the weirdness at this point, Edward moved a little closer. "How are you talking to me? Are you…some sort of denizen of the Gate?"

The…Mew seemed to giggle, zig-zagging back and forth a little in the black nothingness. " _I'm using telepathy, talking to you in your mind! And yeah, I guess you could call me a Gate denizen. I'm more of a guardian, though, of the land that lies beyond this,_ " Mew said, gesturing with a pink paw to the dark space around them.

"So this isn't the next world. Damn Truth, should've known it wouldn't do anything I asked," Edward fumed, gold eyes blazing with anger as he struck his metal fist into his normal palm.

" _Oh, you'll get to the next world, all right,_ " said Mew, for once seeming slightly less exuberant. " _But before you go, I'm going to have to do…this!_ " In a blazing blur of speed, the Mew rocketed forward and touched its nose to Edward's head.

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed, reeling backwards…and then the changes began.

In a flash, Edward's whole body was enveloped in a painless pink flame. Edward opened his mouth, struggling to break free of the fire, but no words left his lips. Then, in a process that looked very much like transmutation, Edward began to disintegrate, the matter of his body dissolving. He turned to look at Mew, eyes managing to convey one plea for help before his body dissolved entirely, leaving behind a small golden flame. Floating over, Mew slowly approached, touching a single paw to the fire and closing its eyes.

" _Hm,_ " it said in its high, piping voice, " _I see you have a heart full of courage and sorrow. You lost your mother and are currently searching for your brother. He is out there somewhere, I can tell you, if you only have the strength to face the journey ahead._ " Mew opened its eyes turning the fire between its paws. A black patch appeared on the flame, a place where the fire was dark and sinister. " _You have been hurt_ ," stated Mew, a single tear sliding from its blue eyes, " _Hurt badly, and I cannot fix the wounds your body or your heart has received. I can only hope that time, the greatest salve, will heal your hurts and scars._ "

Mew let go of the fire and watched it hang in space, burning freely and brightly. He seemed to be considering something. He bowed his head a little, still seeming to speak to the fire. " _You know, I lost a good friend recently, and he had a spirit much like yours._ " Mew nodded his head. " _Yes, it was indomitable, and as pure as the first day it came into the world. I will miss him very much. But thinking of him, I believe I have found the form that suits you best._ "

Having reached a decision, Mew began to glow. Reaching out, Mew once again touched the fire with the tip of his nose. The golden fire burned higher and higher, slowing forming a shape. It had pointy ears, a jagged lightning bolt tail, red cheeks, and was a deep golden color.

Edward Elric had been reborn as a Pikachu.

Mew hovered over, looking at the still sleeping Pikachu. Giggling, Mew noticed the tuft of fur that stuck up like an antenna on his head. But then Mew sobered as it looked over the rest of Ed's body. It was very much like other Pikachu in the general shape, but this body showed the marks of Ed's terrible past. Though his limbs were intact, terrible white scars ran down his right arm and left leg. They made a thin latticework of white, almost looking like fire. Ed also had a scar above one eye, from a wound that had never really healed since he received it. And on his chest, marked in white fur just below his chin was the Flamel, the symbol of a life reborn.

" _Oh my friend, you have had a terrible life,_ " Mew sighed. It paused, as if remembering something. " _However, there is something I can do for you._ " Reaching down, Mew laid its muzzle on top of Edward's head, closing its eyes and breathing out upon the Pikachu. After a few seconds, it withdrew, wobbling slightly as if exhausted by all the work it had done. " _There_ ," Mew said wearily, " _Now you go with my blessing._ "

Mew spoke once more to the sleeping Edward. " _I'm sorry to say that when you arrive at the new world your wounds will return_ ," said Mew sadly as they both glowed with pink light. " _But don't worry._ "

In a flash of pink power the twosome disappeared, off into the great unknown.

" _I'll send a friend your way._ "

* * *

 

The hour was growing late in the mountains. The sun glowed red, about to start its cyclical journey westward. However, it could barely be seen past the veil of dark thunderclouds heading its way. A chill wind began to blow, whistling through the trees that loomed high into the mountain air. All of this was not helping poor Ash Ketchum, who was desperately trying to keep his small campfire going.

Having found a small clearing in the middle of the woods, Ash thought that he could stop there and rest for the night. He had done all the usual chores needed to set up a proper camp; cleared the area, gathered fire wood, found a stream and filled his canteen, and made a stone circle for his fire. It made him miss his friends a little because they used to do all these things as a team and usually had it done in ten minutes. By the time Ash had finished, it was so far past dinnertime Ash had given up on the idea and had started to lay his sleeping gear out. It wasn't like he ate all that much anyway. After Pikachu had died, he hadn't eaten enough to keep a Rattata alive, occasionally consuming something simply for the sake of keeping his mother happy.

The storm, however, had changed all plans. Rather than camping out, Ash would now have to head for a nearby Pokemon Center. It was something Ash had wanted to avoid, but he didn't have a choice. With an audible sigh, Ash dumped some water on his fire, effectively putting it out. Right then the raindrops began to fall, soaking Ash's sleeping bag. Quickly rolling it up and stowing it away in his backpack, Ash slung the thing over his shoulder and strode off down the path.

Ash looked around at the forest with a bitter smile on his face. He remembered this path. This is the route he had first taken the day he left Pallet Town to start his Pokemon journey. "I hate this," Ash muttered, kicking a mud puddle as he walked on. Why was he even out here in the first place? All he knew was that he couldn't bear to stay in Pallet a day longer. Far too many memories, and he couldn't even slink through town without getting a sympathetic glance. It killed him inside to walk around one of the happiest places of his life without Pi…without his partner. So he had left only with the notion that he couldn't bear to stay.

A raindrop hit Ash square in the eye. "Ahhh, come on!" he grumbles, rubbing his stinging eye with a balled fist. Walking around without his hat on was different. He was so used to having the thing on his head that he often forgot it wasn't there. Like now, when he was walking around in the middle of the pouring rain. But it was one of those memories Ash couldn't stand, so he simply walked on with his head bent low.

From the corner of his eyes, Ash saw a flash of something. Ash lifted his head and squinted through the rain into the surrounding forest. Was that…a flash of pink he had just seen? No, he must be imagining it. He hadn't seen Mew in months. Simply shrugging, he continued on, occasionally scanning the forest that bordered both sides of the road.

There again! Ash whipped his head around stopping to scan the forest. His black hair was plastered to his head, but his grey eyes were squinted, trying to see through the dark and the rain. He had defiantly seen it this time. But what was Mew doing here? "Mew!" Ash called, glancing all around through the now pouring rain. "Mew, where are you?"

Suddenly, there it was. It was floating in the road ahead, not five feet away. Just looking at him. Then, in a blink it turned around and zoomed off into the night, following the muddy dirt path.

"Hey, wait," called Ash and the chase was on. He dashed forward, trying to keep track of where the little pink fur ball was heading. Every time he almost lost sight of it, it would be waiting for him as if it wanted him to follow. After a while, Ash figured he was being lead somewhere deliberately and picked up his pace. It wasn't often Mew wanted favors, but when it did it was always important.

Finally Mew stopped, hovering right above the base of a huge tree. Ash stopped panting a little as he tried to catch his breath. Then, as he gazed at the broad limbs of this ancient oak, he stopped breathing all together. He remembered this tree! This was the place where he and Pi…his partner had bonded for the first time. They had fought off a bunch of Spearow here, and his partner had taken a massive attack and saved him. Ash felt a lump grow in his throat.

"Why…why Mew? Why have you taken me here?" Ash choked out, still staring at the massive tree.

" _Hurry_ ," was Mew's only reply, and it began to circle the base of the tree, blue eyes wide with distress.

Walking forward slowly, Ash approached the base of the tree, eyes clouded with unwanted memories. As he got closer, he began to make out a yellow shape, sprawled on the ground near the tree trunk. Ash's heart leapt. Could it be? By some miracle, could it be that the last two months were only a terrible dream? Rushing forward, Ash was a blur of black trench coat as he raced for the shape on the ground, skidding to a halt on his knees.

Ash's hopes were crushed into a million pieces. It was a Pikachu, but it wasn't his Pikachu. It laid ominously still, the red stain of its blood spreading across the ground, aided by the rain. This Pikachu was wounded badly, blood oozing from its head and from its chest, coating its yellow fur. From the looks of it, it had been bashed around pretty badly and then stabbed through the stomach. The shallow rise and fall of its breathing was the only indication it was still alive. Ash knelt there, eyes dilated as memories assailed his mind. This was bringing it all back. That night…

_No, don't die, Pikachu don't go! **PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!**_

Ash was brought back to the present violently when Mew smacked him upside the head with its paw. " _Save him. Please,_ " Mew begged, ears and tail drooping with worry. Ash took a deep breath, looking at that little yellow body. Could he really do it? Could he save this one like he couldn’t save the other?

Ash suddenly breathed out violently, eyes wide and face set in determination. "Alright," he said gently. "Alright." Quickly removing his coat, Ash carefully lifted the little creature from the base of the tree and wrapped it in his trench coat. Rising to his feet, he hugged the little bundle tight to his chest. Then, he dashed off in the direction of the Pokemon Center, almost missing the last thought Mew sent to him.

" _Thank you._ "

The night was dark and cold with the rain pounding down on Ash and the coat-wrapped Pokemon in his arms. Ash didn't notice the cold or the wet, simply leaning over the Pikachu to shelter it as he ran on. He had about two miles to go before he could reach the closest Pokemon Center. He only hoped the wounded creature in his arms could make it that far.

The path was muddy, making it hard for Ash to find his footing. Once, he slipped and fell, just managing to twist his body so that he didn't land on the Pikachu. He got right up though, spitting out muddy water and blazing on with a determined expression on his face. His t-shirt was soaked through, clinging to his skinny chest. His backpack was plastered in mud, having been used to cushion his fall. But he kept going, legs churning as he gasped for air.

Did he really deserve that though? Ash thought this as he sped through the rain and the night. Mew's thanks, did he really deserve it? After all, he wasn't good at this, the business of saving Pokemon. He hoped that this one could hold on until they got to the Pokemon Center. He could feel its little heartbeat through the jacket, and it was starting to beat slower, its breathing growing shallower.

"Hey, little buddy!" Ash shouted as he sped through the rain, grey eyes narrowed in concentration. "Can you hear me? Come on, you have to stay with me! Keep your little god damn heart beating, alright?" On and on through the night, yelling encouragement at the little Pokemon until his voice was hoarse. They were so close to the Pokemon Center now, but the Pikachu was fading fast, he couldn't even feel its heartbeat anymore.

Finally, shining in the night, he could see the glowing lights from the Pokemon Center. Ash's face broke out into a smile and he put on a burst of speed, slamming through the glass doors and startling the poor Nurse Joy on duty. Ash collapsed to his knees.

"Help it!" he gasped, holding out the bundle to the nurse. "It's dying!"

Nurse Joy took one look at him, without a jacket, covered in mud and blood and water and narrowed her eyes. "Chansey!" she called sharply, hurrying out from behind the counter. Before he even realized it happened, Joy had the Pikachu on a stretcher and wheeled it into the operating room. Ash was left there blinking, wondering what happened.

Did he make it in time? Ash looked blankly down at his arms, where the little bundle once was. Looking up, he saw the operating room light on. Ash breathed a small sigh of relief, dragging himself off the ground and onto one of the waiting chairs that lined the wall. All he could do now was wait for the little creature to come out of surgery. Leaning his head against the wall, Ash closed his eyes and smiled a true smile for the first time in a while. He did it. He hadn't failed it, failed it like the way he failed Pikachu. That night, if only he had run fast enough, if only he had been more careful…

"Sorry little buddy," Ash breathed, leaning further back against the wall. "I guess I didn't make it in time." His mud-smeared face saddened and the boy in black went limp, asleep in a cold, plastic hospital chair. Remembering, dreaming, and waiting for the news to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_It was the night after Ash’s fifteenth birthday. In celebration, Ash and Pikachu decided to take a camping trip through the mountains, taking the time to enjoy the warm summer nights. They would make their way over to the Professor’s lab just over five miles away and then return. It was a round trip of three days total. Ash had left all his other Pokemon there to recuperate from their latest tournament battles. He planned to spend a day with them, as he hadn’t had the time to see all his Pokemon recently. So, he was alone except for Pikachu._

_They had set out in the morning, yelling back at his Mom to call Misty and Brock to them where he was going. He and Pikachu had made their way up the mountain, joking and laughing at each other. They had seen a group of Pidgey hanging around and chased them for a bit, just for the heck of it. At mid-day they had stopped at the mountain’s peak, sharing an apple for their lunch. Pikachu loved apples and ketchup, gobbling the apple in seconds. After a brief rest to recoup and admire the view, they had started heading down the other side of the mountain._

_That’s when things took a turn for the worse._

_A sudden summer squall rolled in, causing a downpour to fall upon the two traveling companions. Ash had let Pikachu wear his hat, but bravely quested onwards in the face of the intense storm. He had told Pikachu he didn’t want to be late, cutting down the time he could spent with his other Pokemon. He hadn’t seen Charizard and Squirtle in a while, and he was anxious to get there so he could visit before they left._

_They were traveling through a narrow, rocky canyon when a strong gust of wind snatched Ash’s hat right off Pikachu’s little head. With a cry, Pikachu had sprung after it, intending to catch it before it blew away and was lost forever. He knew how important the hat was to his master. Ash had shouted for him to come back, that they might lose each other in the dark, but the little Pokemon hadn’t listened. After all, the hat had just snagged on a nearby rock, and who would miss a chance like that? So Pikachu dashed forward, not heeding his master’s warnings, and grabbed the hat in his teeth._

_It was at that moment that the first bolt of lightning had struck, arcing down and destroying a tree on the edge of the canyon wall. In horror, Ash watched helplessly as the canyon began to crumble. Turning around, Pikachu only managed a single muffled cry before the wall of dirt and rock slammed down, burying him completely._

_“Pikachu, no!” Ash cried, but it was too late to do anything. Pikachu was now buried under a layer of dirt and rock. Ash ran forward, scrambling over the fallen debris to the spot where he had seen Pikachu last. Reaching it, he began to dig as fast as he could, looking for any trace that his partner might be buried somewhere below._

_“Pikachu, no, no, come on, give me a sign, anything, please!” he cried, tears streaming down his face anguished face, mingling with the rain. But there was no sign of Pikachu, and the minutes were ticking by._

“Ash. Hey Ashy-boy, wake up.”

_There! It the mud, Ash’s frantic digging revealed a corner of his red hat. He began to dig with renewed fervor, blood oozing from his fingertips. The hat was revealed, along with the tip of an ear. Plunging his hands deep into the mud, Ash felt around until he found Pikachu’s body. With a heave, Ash wrenched Pikachu free from the grasping pull of the mud, landing on his back with his partner clenched tightly to his chest. In panic, Ash watched Pikachu cough up some mud, then lie still, breathing rapid and shallow. Blood oozed from a cut on his head, seeping into his yellow fur, and his eyes were closed._

_Pikachu had to get help fast if he was going to make it. Looking very scared, Ash pulled Pikachu into his arms, cradling him gently as one would a child. Putting on his hat to shield his eyes from the rain, Ash hurdled down the path in the dark and the downpour as if fire licked the soles of his feet._

_“Pikachu, stay with me,” he begged as the darkened forest blurred by._

“Oh fer cryin’ out… Ash, wake up.”

_“Don’t go,” he told the little yellow Pokemon, the tears falling from his frightened eyes landing on Pikachu’s ominously still body._

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere, Ashy-boy. Now WAKE UP!”

Ash woke with a start, falling off the plastic chair and hitting the floor with a thud. “Ow!” he exclaimed, rubbing his aching back and wincing. Sleeping in a plastic hospital chair had done bad things to his body, namely making his back hurt like heck. Ash looked up, still groaning, to meet the eyes of Gary Oak, his rival and least favorite person on the face of the planet.

“Oh,” Ash said with a disgusted look on his face, “It’s _you_. What do you want?”

“Whoever said I wanted anything, Ashy-boy,” Gary sneered, tossing his brown hair back. Like Ash, Gary had grown, now standing just above Ash regarding height. However, instead of being tall and lanky, Gary was tall and muscular. He emphasized this by wearing a tight green t-shirt and skinny jeans. The look suited him, much to Ash’s dismay, and his legion of fan-girls had only grown over the years. His face hadn’t changed much, the angles and planes only growing slightly sharper. His eyes were laughing at him, a sardonic smirk covering his face.

“Well, if you don’t want anything, then you should go away,” Ash said shortly, pulling himself up into the plastic chair. His head was turned the other way, childishly refusing to acknowledge his rival.

“Relax, Ketchum,” said Gary easily, falling into the chair beside Ash’s. “I had stopped by to pick up a few things and to flirt with the nurses when I noticed you sleeping here. As I was curious as to why you were sleeping in the emergency ward of the Pokemon Center, I thought I’d wake you up to ask.” Gary slouched back into the chair, relaxing. “So, why are you here?”

“I’m here because…” Ash started, trying to recall the reason he was here in the first place. Then he jolted upright, grey eyes going wide. Glancing frantically at the operation room, he noticed the light had gone out, signaling they were no longer operating. Ignoring the ‘hey!’ that came from Gary, Ash bolted down the hall, almost knocking a few people over, not stopping until he reached the front desk.

“Nurse Joy!” Ash yelled, leaning over the counter. “The Pikachu! Is it…?”

Nurse Joy smiled. “The Pikachu will be just fine,” she said, nodding to Gary who had come running up behind Ash. “Would you like to see it?”

Ash drew back, taken off guard. “Umm…okay. I guess I will,” he said, a little awkward, watching as the Chansey beckoned him down the hall. He followed it, with Gary trailing behind, until they came to a room marked with the number 127. With a cry of “Chansey!” the Pokemon smiled and bounced off, presumably to perform some other task. Which left Ash standing in the hall of the Pokemon Center, one hand on the doorknob and uncertain of whether he really wanted to enter or not.

“Go on, Ashy-boy,” said Gary, who was leaning against the wall while Ash dithered, uncertain.

“Shut up, Gary,” said Ash, and opened the door.

The room was white and sterile. There wasn’t much in it, just a couple of chairs, some medical instruments, and a cot. Ash was nervous, afraid of what he might find lying on the bed. With a deep breath to steady his nerves, he edged forward until the cot was in view.

The Pikachu lay still, dwarfed by the largeness of the mattress beneath it. Its little eyes were closed as it breathed steadily, causing the thin sheet to rise and fall. The shiny yellow fur had been cleaned, the blood and mud washed away until the fur returned to its soft and fluffy state. A tuft of hair stood up on its head, sticking up like an antenna. A bandage was wrapped around its head, covering the scar above its left eye. It twitched slightly in its sleep, as if it was fighting an unseen enemy. Ash walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed, simply watching the little yellow Pokemon sleep with a look of hopeless longing and extreme sorrow.

“Soooo…how did this happen?” asked Gary quizzically, sitting down in the chair next to Ash, also watching the little Pokemon sleep.

 Ash decided to tell his story, though editing the part of Mew leading him to the Pokemon out. He wasn’t sure he could entrust his little friend to the harsh and sometimes cruel Gary Oak. Besides, it had always been his and Pikachu’s secret to keep. They had had many friends, legendaries who had come and befriended them on their travels. Pokemon like Mew, Mewtwo, and Suicune had all decided to teach Ash in his desire to become one of the greatest Pokemon champions of all time. But Ash had not seen his mentor and good friend Mewtwo in a month now, and he wondered how his friend was doing.

“Basically, I found the little guy by the side of the road. You know, near the old oak tree? It was dying, so I rushed it to the Pokemon Center. And here I am, waiting for the thing to wake up,” Ash explained, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand. Gary said nothing, just staring at the Pikachu, lost in thought.

“Why did you save it?” Gary asked finally, his eyes gazing at his clasped hands. “I would have thought it would be painful, after…well, you know.”

Ash gazed out the window, where the sun was shining and the earth was soaking in the large amount of rain it had received last night. The meadows, painted a bright green, shimmered in the light of day, resting under the wide, blue sky. Off in the distance, you could see the windmill that generated power for Professor Oak’s lab. “I don’t know,” Ash breathed, gazing out at the beautiful scene outside and only feeling sadness. “I just don’t know why I did it.”

Gary studied his rival as he looked out the window. He had defiantly seen better days. The light from the window shone down on his face, revealing plain the dark shadows that lay underneath his weary grey eyes. The hollows of his cheeks formed additional shadows on his face. Ash defiantly wasn’t eating enough, Gary thought with a wince. He could remember a time when Ash’s eye had been lively and bright, shining like the sun with the strength of his faith. Nothing could keep that boy down for long, the old rival Gary knew and respected. But now, Ash was a broken, beaten shell of his old self. Gary didn’t even have the heart to give him some gentle teasing, for he felt like the person before him would break at the slightest provocation.

“Saving this Pikachu isn’t going to bring the other one back,” Gary remarked carelessly. Ash whirled around in his seat; grey eyes narrowed with his face a mask of fury.

“I know that!” he yelled, standing with a start and balling his fists. “You think I don’t know that Pikachu’s never coming back! Of course I do! I’m reminded of it every single god damn day! Every day, I wake come and look for the little body that should be curled up on my pillow, and IT’S NEVER THERE!” Ash slumped back into his seat, head down ‘till it almost touched his knees. “It’s never there,” Ash said softly, fervently. “And I wish to god it was.”

Gary gave Ash a minute to collect himself, gazing down at the bed rather than looking at the stricken man beside him. “Sorry,” Gary said when the minute had passed, looking genuinely remorseful for once, “I spoke without thinking.”

“S’okay,” said Ash, lifting his head and flipping back his jet-black hair. The two sat in silence for a moment, having run out of words to say. Luckily for them, it was at that moment the little body on the cot began to stir.

* * *

Life was just being a royal bitch lately, Edward thought as he slowly came back to consciousness. Just one thing after another after another. First his brother, then the Gate, then the furry pink whatsit that had the nerve of **changing his body on him.** I mean what the hell? It was his body, shouldn’t he be calling the shots about it?

Ed opened his eyes, blinking fuzzily to clear away the sleepy feeling from them. He had been out for a long time, he could tell just by the way his body felt. It had that listless sensation you get when you don’t use your muscles often enough. Looking around at the room, he was surprised at how big everything looked. He must be something fairly small. Figures, just his luck. Now he really _was_ the size of a half pint of milk that had been shrunk in the wash. Giving a yawn, he scratched his head, feeling the way his fur moved underneath his paw…wait. Paw? _Fu_ _r?_ What _had_ that Mew thing done to him? Bolting up in his bed, he immediately began to take in his surroundings at once, including his new appearance.

Looking down at his hands, Edward saw to his amazement and utter horror that he no longer _had_ hands; he had paws. Little yellow furry ones, to be exact. Kicking the sheet off violently, he found his legs to be yellow and furry as well, looking more like the hind legs of a mouse than real bipedal legs. Edward moved them experimentally, wiggling around a bit and adjusting to the different way the tendons moved. It was just a guess, but he thought he could find a way to walk normally with his new legs. Feeling something twitch, he reached up and found an ear. The thing was _long_ , standing stiffly at least half a foot above his head. Feeling his face, he found it narrow and mouse-like. _The pink-cat thing must have wanted a toy or something,_ thought Ed as he experimentally tugged his new lightning bolt tail. _When I find that pipsqueak, I’m going to wring his scrawny neck!_

Hearing something from the right, he turned his head to look at the two boys sitting next to his bed. They both looked young, around the fifteen mark. The first one was cocky. He radiated it like pus, reminding Edward of a certain colonel back home. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and a smirk that rivaled Mustang’s. He had the whole skinny jean thing going for him, a look that Edward liked on certain people. Just not this one.  Edward’s whole being screamed _I do not like_!!! One arrogant bastard in his life was enough, thank you. Finished with his examination, Edward turned to look at the other person.

The other boy had an aura of darkness about him, and it wasn’t just the black clothes he was wearing. Ed could practically smell it, the fact that this boy had seen sadness. Recently too, if he could judge from his eyes and his demeanor alone. He had black, long hair that was spiky and wild, seemly having a life of its own. His body was slumped so far down in his chair Ed wondered how he hadn’t fallen off. On his face were hollow cheeks and grey eyes filled with shadows. _Huh,_ Ed thought to himself, _someone just like me._

The boys were waiting for him to do something, but Edward was distracted by a dawning realization. Slowly, he brought his right arm up to his face, looking at it in the light of the sun. It looked a little worse for wear, but still substantial. Looking down, Edward kicked his left leg again, watching it as it moved. A looked of stunned realization crossed his face, his black eyes rimmed with gold going wide.

“ _I have my arm and leg back_ ,” Ed said softly, a tear trickling down his pointed muzzle.

* * *

 

Ash watched the Pikachu wake up, yawning and rubbing its head with a furry paw. A look of astonishment crossed its face, and it stared at the paw like it had never seen it before in its life. A rapid check of its whole body followed, treating every inch of it like a new discovery. Beside him, Gary sniggered softly.

The little Pokemon, hearing the sound, turned to look at them. It didn’t fly into an immediate attack, as many wild Pokemon will do, but rather looked at them, seeming to make judgments. With a single glance at Gary, an expression crossed its face like it had smelled something foul. Gold-rimmed eyes narrowed. Ash smiled a little at the Pokemon’s reaction to Gary. The thing was smart. A thought crossed Ash’s mind briefly, but it slipped away before Ash could catch what it had been.

The Pikachu’s gaze moved onward, resting upon him. Ash’s grey eyes focused somewhere to its right, finding it hard to look directly into its laser-like scrutiny. But, prompted by some feeling he could not explain, Ash slowly brought his gaze over to bear on the small Pokemon. Eyes connecting, Ash thought he saw something. Affirmation? Connection? Acknowledgement? It could have been all of them or none. All he knew was that the golden eyes widened, accentuating the thin auric ring of the Pokemon’s pupils. Then the connection was gone as the Pokemon looked down at amazement at his arm. It made Ash wonder how it had gotten those awful scars on its arm and leg. Astonished, Ash watch a tear trickle out of its strange golden eyes. And then the strange little Pikachu did something truly amazing.

It spoke to Ash in his mind.

Sure, it made the standard Pika-pika noises a regular Pikachu makes when it talks. But in his mind, Ash heard a different voice. The voice of a boy.

“ _I have my arm and leg back,”_ it said in amazement, its voice filled with untold emotion. Then the emotions in the voice solidified, taking up one strong feeling. Joy. “ _I have my limbs back.”_

Ash and Gary jumped to their feet. Both had heard the voice in their heads, and both were amazed and wary at the same time. “How did you do that?” Gary exclaimed, edging backwards slightly. At the same time, the little Pokemon cocked his head, revere broken.

“ _Whoa. What the hell happened to my voice?_ ” it asked, twitching its tail a little in shock. Its strange eyes looked puzzled as it reached a paw up to touch its throat. “ _I mean, pika-pika? How messed up is that?_ ” Again, Ash heard the regular Pikachu speak coming out of its mouth, but a different voice seemed to be speaking in his mind.

“We seem to be hearing you just fine,” said Ash forcefully, still kind of edgy. He didn’t know what to do with this strange Pokemon who could speak in people’s minds.

Gary was kind of pacing back and forth, brown hair swinging around as he muttered to himself. “No way,” he said a little louder, still pacing, “This can’t be true. Being near Ash rubbed off some of his craziness on me, that’s all.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Ash, crossing his arms with an affronted expression on his face. “I’m not crazy!”

Gary continued like Ash hadn’t even spoken, still trying to convince himself the whole mind-speak thing had been a figment of his imagination. “It just didn’t happen,” said Gary strongly, as if by saying it he could make it true. The Pikachu shook its head in dismay.

Spotting a clipboard and a pen that Nurse Joy had left on the bedside table, the Pikachu seemed to get an idea. Reaching up, he grabbed both items in his teeth, dragging it onto the bed. Ripping off the top sheet so a fresh sheet of paper showed the Pikachu awkwardly took the pencil in its mouth. Tilting its head side-ways so the pen could touch the paper, it maneuvered the pen and laboriously wrote out three words. Wanting to see what they said, Ash and Gary leaned closer, managing to make out the messy handwriting.

You’re

A

Prick

Soundlessly, they both looked up to gaze in astonishment at the Pikachu, who had a wicked grin on its face. After a moment of shocked silence, Ash turned to Gary.

“It’s right, you know,” Ash said, grey eyes grinning as he barely managing to keep a straight face.

Before Gary Oak could attempt to single-handedly murder Ash Ketchum, a clip-board whirled through the air and almost smacked Ash right in the face. It just grazed his spiky hair before crashing into the wall behind him. Ash turned and looked back, startled, at a now furious Pikachu.

“ _I am not an ‘it’, I am a_ he _. Believe me, I would know,_ ” said the Pokemon crossly, the frizzy hair on it- _his_ head standing up straight to look almost like an antenna. “ _And my name is Ed. Edward Elric, once and always the Fullmetal Alchemist.”_ The small yellow Pokemon stuck out a paw. After a moment’s consideration Ash reached out and grasped it firmly, shaking it.

“Nice to meet ya, Edward. My name is Ash Ketchum,” Ash proclaimed, giving Edward a sad smile.

“And I’m Gary Oak,” said Gary, who leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

“ _Right_ ,” said Edward, flopping back down in bed. “ _Now_ ,” he began, smoothing back an ear as he lay back against the pillow, “ _Can you two tell me where the hell I am?_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

Ed burst into hysterical laughter, rolling back onto the grass of the hill, pounding the ground with paws. It was afternoon, and not wanting to miss the chance of spending a fine day outside, Ash had checked Ed out of the Pokemon Center, promising the Nurse Joy that he would take it to Professor Oak’s for one more round in the healing machine before he took off the bandages. Ed had been impressed by the rate at which the Pokemon healing machines seemed to have affected his recovery. This had lead to a complicated description of various things in Ash’s world, including Pokemon Centers, Pokeballs, and tele-communicators. Now, they were sitting outside on a nearby sun-soaked hill, trying to explain what Pokemon were and what functions they preformed.

“It’s really not that funny,” said Ash, watching quizzically as Edward went into convolutions on the ground. Gary simply snorted from his place on the ground, lying there with his eyes closed, soaking in the sun. He would occasionally chip in a comment, but he left Ash to do most, if not all, of the explaining. Gary figured it would do Ash some good to bond with the yellow traveler. Lately, Ash seemed just a little less sad, a little less drawn than he had before. Maybe Ed could help heal his terrible loss.

Ed straightened with a sigh, wiping the tears from his eyes. “ _You have to be kidding me! Pokemon, pokeball, pokedex…you have to start using different prefixes when you name things!_ ” Ed looked up at the blue sky, seeming to look for the stars hidden by the light of the sun. “ _But seriously,_ ” Ed continued, looking down at his yellow paws, “ _In my world, none of this is possible. We have no Pokemon, and technology hasn’t progressed as far as it has here. To me, this all seems very strange._ ”

Ash and Gary blinked, processing the information. “So wait, you’re not from this world?” Ash asked, seeming to be stunned by the idea.

“ _No, I’m not,_ ” said Edward calmly, sitting still like stone while he gazed up at the stars that he knew he could not see. The light in his eyes dimmed a little as he was lost in memories. The grass waved in a gentle breath of wind and the sun was beginning to set, creating shadows that dappled the hilly terrain. It reminded Ed of a similar town.

Rising to his feet, Gary stood and stretched. “Well,” he said, looking anxiously in the direction of the wind mill of the horizon. “We should get moving if we want to make it to Gramp’s house before night fall. Ashy-boy, come along if you really feel you must. As for you, short-stuff-“

“ _WHO YOU CALLING A MICRO-MIDGET WHO HAS TO STAND ON A FOOTSTOOL TO REACH THE DOORKNOB?!_ ” Ed yelled, springing to his feet and hurtling at the surprised Pokemon researcher. Having no weapons immediately available, Edward simply sprang up and sunk his teeth into Gary’s hand. Gary screamed like a girl, running around in circles to try and shake off the tenacious Pokemon.

“SOMEONE GET IT OFF MEEEEEEEE!!!!” Gary shrieked, frantically waving his arm about in the hope of dislodging Ed. But Ed, not taking kindly being called ‘it’ again, bit down harder. Ash simply rose to his feet, brushing off his pants to clear the dirt from them. Hitching his backpack onto his shoulder, he smirked a little at Gary’s crazy antics.

“Get him Ed!” he called out, enjoying watching his long-time rival and enemy making a complete and utter fool of himself. Gary, realizing he would find no allies here, turned around and sprinted down the path, tearing towards Professor Oak’s house in the hopes that his grandpa might save him.

* * *

 

Professor Oak was very worried. He had cleaned his lab four times, straightened his considerable pile of notes, and even checked in on Ash’s Pokemon, but none of it helped to ease his mind. He had sent Gary out on an errand _ages_ ago, a simple task that should have taken an hour if he had decided to dawdle. That had been at lunch-time, but now the sun was setting and he still wasn’t back. Oak paced back and forth, frequently glancing out the window. Sure, the Professor realized his grand-son was very capable and could take care of himself. But the one thing Gary always could be counted on was that he would be punctual. Gary had never been late before and well…after what had happened to Ash, the Professor didn’t want to take any chances.

He had once thought this area was the safest possible to live in. The death of Ash’s Pikachu had proven him brutally wrong. It had been a shock to the whole community, and the gently rolling hills of Pallet just didn’t have that safe feel to them anymore. Oak wondered idly how Ash was doing. Oak had been talking to Ash’s mother a lot recently, helping her through her son’s depression and her own worry. Oak sighed again, sitting down at the kitchen table with a thump. He looked down at his hands, following with his eyes the lines and scars that he could trace back to so many memories.

Memories…

His grey head bowed, Oak recalled the fateful night, that night where everything had gone so wrong.

_Oak was out in the ranch, walking around and interacting with all the Pokemon that he kept there. The light rain that was falling bothered his old bones a bit, but he paid it no mind. Talking with the Pokemon was a habit that he could not break. He had always thought the bonds between Pokemon and humans were important, and on many occasions he had proved this theory right. Petting the Hoppip fondly, he bid it a final goodbye and headed back to the house, shivering slightly from the cold and a strange feeling of apprehension._

_Once inside, he took off his coat, handing it on a hook and coming to the main hall. His footsteps reverberated throughout the empty lab, creating eerie echoes that the Professor had long since learned to ignore. Opening the door, he walked into the only room still lit in the entire house._

_The main hall was large, with a high ceiling and few chairs and couches. There was a large, circular rug in the middle of the floor, meant to protect one’s feet from the harsh cold of the marble tiles. The glass ceiling showed the cascade of rain that was now pouring down onto the earth below. Sitting in the middle of the hall, gathered in a tight circle were Ash’s three starter Pokemon; Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charizard. They all looked like they had been conferring anxiously, each glancing at the door every few seconds. The Professor’s heart gave a jump of worry. His blue eyes scanned the room, searching every corner, but no Ash Ketchum was revealed in the bright light of the room. That was strange. Ash had been due here several hours ago. He was surprised he was late, as Ash had been speaking with excitement of this trip for many months. Oak walked down the stairs, approaching the trio of Pokemon._

_Bulbasaur had its green head cocked; gaze solemn as it stared anxiously at the front door. It sat very still, barely moving to breathe in the intensity of its gaze. Squirtle was fidgeting nervously, glancing at the door every few seconds. It was wringing its little hand, obviously worried. Charizard was huddled over the two, looking very relaxed. Only the flicker of its gaze revealed that he, too, was worried about his trainer. All three Pokemon looked up briefly at the approach of the Professor, but then went back to doing what they had been doing for the past three hours; staring at the door and waiting for their master to enter through it._

_Oak knew that trying to persuade the Pokemon to move was a futile task. All three were so loyal to their trainer that they would not move from this spot until he walked through the door. So instead, he pulled over a chair and sat with them, simply lending them the support of his company. At three looked at him briefly, but one by one they accepted his presence and went back to their sentry duty. All four of them sat tensely, waiting for Ash to make his appearance._

_Without warning, a cry rose up from the throats of the three Pokemon. All reeled as if struck by a blow. Oak leapt to his feet with a shout and asked them what was wrong, but none of them paid him any heed. They settled back to their previous positions after a few seconds, each looking doubly worried and gazing at the door with a ferocity that could have caught the wood ablaze. Leaning their heads toward each other, they seemed to talk amongst themselves. Oak was left standing there feeling helpless and confused; wondering what could have caused such a stir. Watching lightning streak across the stormy sky, Oak figured it was just the storm upsetting them and settled back down in his chair to wait._

_An hour passed, and there was still no sign of Ash. The Professor gave up watching the door and instead decided to watch the Pokemon, giving himself something different to do. It was this that allowed him to see the Pokemon’s ears all twitch before the front door creaked open. The Pokemon and Oak sprang to their feet as a muddy Ash stumbled into the room. He was breathing heavily, and blood was pouring from a cut on his forehead. He was drenched, muck covering his pant-legs and one side as if he had slipped and fell in the mud. And there, lying still in his arms, was Pikachu._

_Pikachu was covered in mud and blood. Its little arms were sprawled, its chest barely rising or falling. Its yellow body looked small and fragile, as if it would break at the slightest touch. Pikachu’s eyes were closed._

_“Ash, what happened?” Oak cried, running forward to kneel beside Ash, who still cradled Pikachu in his arms. The Pokemon were faster, though, and they gathered around their master and oldest friend, horrorstruck by what they were seeing. Oak finally reached Ash’s side, gripping his shoulder tightly. Ash’s head whipped around, and he held out the Pikachu to the Professor, eyes wild and scared._

_“Professor, please, do something!” Ash begged. Oak had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Earth. Pikachu was covered with it, and the Professor could not think of anything worse. Earth had a very negative effect on electric type Pokemon. And to a Pokemon as small as Pikachu, the life-draining effects of the element could be devastating._

_“Ash,” the Professor asked urgently, looking Ash in the eyes, “Was Pikachu buried underground?” Ash simply nodded, looking scared. “For more than a couple minutes?” Oak pressed, feeling horror-struck. Ash nodded again, a quick jerk of his head. Oak took a deep breath, feeling as if something had its hand around his throat. “Then I’m sorry, Ash,” Oak said quietly, sitting down with a thump, “But there’s nothing I can do.”_

_Ash simply stared at him for a few seconds, then began to shake his head. “No,” he said, frantically jerking his head back and forth. “No, no, NO!!!” He was bellowing at the Professor now, who just simply couldn’t bear to make eye contact with him. “There must be something you can do! You’re Professor Oak, damn it! The smartest man on the planet!”_

_“Even I cannot cure some things,” Oak murmured, running a hand through Pikachu’s muddy fur, “I can do nothing for death when it comes and calls us to the other side. There are some rules that cannot be broken.”_

_“Then screw with the rules!” Ash yelled, distraught. “It doesn’t have to be this way! Not Pikachu! He can’t leave me! He just…can’t.” Ash bowed his head and slid to the floor, slowly petting his partner’s head. “Please,” he whispered in a broken voice, “I can’t.” Just then, Pikachu’s eyes slowly began to open. The little Pokemon seemed to take in the scene around him, gazing into the faces of friends that gathered around his fading spirit._

_“Pika pika-pi pichu,” Pikachu said weakly, looking over at his three comrades-in-battle. From the look on Pikachu’s face, Oak could tell it was some sort of goodbye. Each was silent for a moment then gave a reply, each looking wretched. Charizard could barely choke his out, moaning a snuffly ‘hroo’ at the end of his answer. Each briefly touched their old friend on the head then moved back a little, giving Ash and Pikachu their space. The Professor laid a hand on Pikachu’s head, looking into the now dull eyes of the once mighty Pokemon._

_“_ _I will miss you, friend,” he said softly, a single tear falling from his old eyes, “But I will never forget.” Pikachu looked at the person who had once been his master and smiled a bit. Oak let his hand rest there on his head for a few seconds then removed it. He moved back a step, letting Ash and Pikachu, two partners who meant everything to each other, say their final goodbyes._

_Ash huddled over the fading body of Pikachu. It was almost time for him to go, but he had one final duty to his master first. He must try to ease the sorrow of his passing in any way he could so that his master would not suffer while he was gone. “Pika-pika chu,” said Pikachu softly, gazing lovingly into Ash’s eyes._

_“Don’t do it,” Ash breathed, cradling Pikachu gently to his chest. Ash’s grey eyes implored him. “Please, don’t leave me here without you. I want to go with you.” Pikachu slowly shook his head, and gave his friend the saddest of smiles._

_“Pi…ka,” Pikachu breathed, his face relaxing into a peaceful smile. He looked at Ash for a single moment more, then closed his eyes. The chest that had been gently rising and falling stopped its vital motion._

_“Pikachu?” Ash called softly, shaking the little Pokemon gently, as if to wake it from sleep. It was no use. The little Pokemon’s time had come and Pikachu had peacefully slipped from the world, a bright yellow star gone too soon from the sky._

Oak sighed, looking up from his hands to once again to gaze out the window. That night, the Pokemon had cried. Oak had cried too as Charizard had sent a memorial flame into the air to honor his lost friend. But Ash had not cried. He had simply sat there gazing at the empty shell of the friend he once knew and loved, looking as if everything that made his life worth living had faded to black. Then, he had stood and walked back out into the rain, closely followed by his Pokemon. Oak had tried to follow, but had lost them in the viciousness of the storm. All he knew was the next morning Ash and the Pokemon had returned, but the body of Pikachu wasn’t with them.

Off in the distance, Oak saw a shape moving quickly towards the house. After a few seconds examination, Oak identified the shape to be Gary and the second shape following behind to be Ash. This surprised him. Ash hadn’t been here in the longest time, and the Professor wondered what had prompted him to pay a visit. For now, Oak contented himself with watching Gary tear towards the house with a yellow shape hanging off his hand. Oak chuckled, settling farther back into his chair. Apparently, Gary had gotten into trouble. Again. Between the ladies and Pokemon, Gary attained so many wounds Oak barely could keep track of them all. Gary was just too fearless for his own good, forever getting himself into mess after mess. Just like Ash, although both would have denied the similarity outright if it had been pointed out to them.

Oak sighed with a wry smile on his face then got up to see what trouble his grand-son had gotten into this time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“It talks!” exclaimed Oak, bending over to look closer at the strange Pikachu. Ed, looking uncomfortable with the close proximity of the Professor, scooted back a few inches.

“ _Who is this creepy old guy?”_ he whispered, slowly moving into a fighting stance. Ed’s eyes were steadily narrowing as he glared at the Professor, who kept coming closer to examine the odd Pokémon regardless of the glares that were being shot his way. Glares were still preferable to lightning bolts, and he had dealt with those before.

“That creepy old guy,” said Ash from the corner where he stood, facing a window, “Is the leading Pokémon expert, possibly one of the smartest men on the planet. He is a researcher who is devoted to the study of Pokémon.” Ash, upon arrival, had barely spoken a word. He had barely greeted Oak before planting himself firmly at the window, looking out at the surrounding landscape despite the steadily dimming light of the setting sun. Enveloped in his solitude, he remained deathly still and silent, except for the occasional comment he tossed into the conversation.

This had left Gary to do all the explaining. Which he had done with a little help from Ed, who cleared up the minor points of the story that Gary missed or glossed over. Edward, as a devout researcher, knew the importance of relaying data right the first time. It made a big difference in an alchemic equation if you used two ounces of salt or saltpeter. Ed and Alphonse had found that one out the hard way.

“And he’s my grand-father,” added Gary, whose head was bowed as he took notes into a spiral bound notebook. Upon returning to the house and delivering his explanations to a very irritated grand-father, Gary had returned to the role of Professor Oak’s assistant, and been taking down the information Oak had been dictating for the last ten minutes.

“Now,” Oak began, sitting down in front of Ed to better level their height, “How long ago did you first turn into a Pokémon?” In the background, Ed could hear the scratching of Gary’s pen. It was funny how fast that guy could revert from a pompous ass to a studious scholar. Almost in the blink of an eye, or more accurately in the presence of a grandpa. Unlike _some_ people who were pompous asses twenty-four seven.

( _Somewhere in Central, Roy Mustang sneezes and wonders where the hell Edward could be.)_

“ _I dunno,_ ” said Edward, rubbing his head with his paw. He found an ear, and seeming to find it fascinating, began tugging on it. “ _Maybe twenty-four hours?_ ” Seeming to become bored, he stopped playing with his ears and began fiddling with his tail, trying to pull it around so he could see it better.

“Well then, that was a pretty short while ago. Twenty-four hours post-transformation.” Oak said turning back to Gary, who went back to writing furiously on a piece of paper. Oak turned around to face the Pokémon, but found him gone. Looking around the room, Oak found his attempting to wobbly walk around the room on two legs. He seemed intently focused on what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” asked Oak curiously.

“ _Running_ _a check on how many of my basic functions I can perform_ ,” Ed replied without looking up, now walking steadily on two feet. “ _I’ve done tests like these before, but please continue asking questions. If you have any knowledge on how I can get out of this ridiculous body, then I’ll need it._ ”

“Alright, then,” said Oak, a little taken aback, but still willing to continue. “Do you remember anything about how you ended up like this?”

“ _Well_ ,” said Edward, in the middle of a perfectly balanced handstand, “ _Something…happened…to my little brother. I attempted a rescue, and after some…travelling, I followed the trail his spirit left to this place. I woke up in the dark, and this obnoxious pink cat started jabbering about new bodies and dissolved me. It was strange, in almost felt like a transmutation. After that, all I can remember is waking up in that hospital-like place_.” If anyone noticed the slight hesitations in his speech, they put it down to the cartwheels Ed was now performing.

“A pink…cat, you say? Well, I’ll have to look that up. In the meantime, why don’t you stay here and rest the night? In the morning I might be able to tell you what transformed you.”

“ _Do you know if it’s reversible_?” Ed asked nonchalantly, now touching his fingers to his toes.

Oak hesitated. “I’m sorry,” he said hesitantly, “But I don’t have anywhere near enough information to reverse something of this level. You will just have to remain in this form.”

Oak had been expecting an outburst of some sort, but what he did not expect was Ed’s casual ‘okay’ to his answer, and then a profession that he was starving and would like dinner. Ash, hearing this, got up without a word from where he had been staring at the pitch-dark night for the past ten minutes and walked wordlessly towards the kitchen. Ed, getting up from his crunches, moved to follow.

“How can you do that?!” exclaimed Gary, jumping up from his seat. His notebook fell to the floor with a clatter. Edward paused, turning around to regard him with a look both questioning and churlish.

“ _Do what_?” Ed snapped, fidgeting his way towards the food he could now smell.

“Take this so…easily?” Gary said, looking at Edward in amazement.

Some hair fell down from his head, seeming to throw a shadow over Ed’s eyes. He paused a moment, before turning around and heading for the kitchen. “ _Because there are far worse things than this,_ ” he threw over his shoulder. In his mind, Ed saw Alphonse, never able to feel again because of two kid’s arrogance and ambition. He could never again feel the touch of water. Never again eat or drink or close his eyes to sleep at night. And then there was him. He had an _arm_ again. He had a _leg_ again.  “ _I am lucky to have this body, and I am very thankful for it,_ ” Ed said strongly, and with a conviction that ran fierce and true. Then he walked from the room. Moments later, he could be heard yelling at Ash to feed him something, and complaining at the Pokémon food. Gary and Oak were left in stunned silence.

“That’s amazing,” remarked Gary. He moved to push his hair from out of his eyes, and his hands were trembling. “I couldn’t think of anything worse that what he’s going through.”

Oak hmmed rubbing his chin, deep in thought. “Maybe it has something to do with those scars of his.” Oak murmured. One thing was for sure. Edward was a very interesting person.

* * *

 

“ _Ummm_ ,” Ed said, looking down at the bowl of brown pellets. Right now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, or fly into a fit. Naturally, he chose the last option. “ _What the hell is this!_ ” he yelled, pointing with a paw at the bowl full of pokefood.

Ash looked up from where he had been sipping a glass of water. Lately, he had been having a hard time keeping food down. So, right now all he was living on was fluids and the occasional berry he found when he was walking. Hearing Ed, he looked up from staring at his hands and looked at him. “It’s pokefood. Pokémon eat it.” Then, he went back to staring at his hands.

“ _Then why can’t I have normal food_?” he heard Ed grumble.

Not even looking up from his hands this time, he replied, “If Pokémon eat too much normal food, they get sick.” Ash winced a little at the memory. He had learned that one form experience.

“ _Fine_ ,” said Ed, and Ash heard the rattle of pellets that meant Ed was eating. Or at least moving stuff around his bowl. But Ash had more important things to worry about. Namely, what was his next move going to be? Ash felt the need to have a plan, some sort of purpose that would tie him more firmly to life. However, it had been a while since he had done anything that involved thinking something through. Even leaving his house had been a spur-of-the-moment choice. So what was he going to do? Ash wandered deeper into thought, feeling his eyes glide closed as his knapsack slid to the kitchen floor. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he did know who he could ask for advice. Having made a decision, Ash let himself relax as he fell asleep with his head on the kitchen table.

Edward looked sadly at the youth sleeping at the kitchen table. The shadows under his closed eyes reminded him of sleepless nights looking for the answer to an impossible mistake. So much like he had been before he had learned to deal with the weight of grief and past failures. So close to the road he had seen so many others take. Ed remembered being in the military barracks the one night where he had walked into his neighbor’s open room and found him dead on the floor.

Ed sighed, leaning back against the low counter. He had been thirteen at the time, and that incident had shaken him to the core. He had not let Alphonse enter the room, but had immediately called the colonel after asserting that no rescue attempt could be made. After the stretcher came and hauled the body away, Edward had locked himself in the bathroom and had sat there, shaking, until Alphonse began to sound urgent enough to kick down the door.

Of course, right after that Ed had gone to an amusement park for the first time. The office decided they needed a break and had collectively voted to take a trip to the carnival. Ed was sure this had been an attempt to cheer him up, but whatever it was it had worked. They had all gone out and enjoyed the rides and the games. Sure, Kain and Breda had made themselves sick on the Whirl-a-cup and Riza had shot the bell on the Test Your Strength game and demanded a prize, but all in all the evening passed without major bloodshed. Ed found out he had a passion for a new invention called the wooden roller coaster and had ridden every single one in the park at least five times. At the end of the trip, after night had fallen, they had all settled down on blankets on the nearest hill and watched the fireworks display. Roy was boasting to Riza that he could have done a better job with the pyrotechnics and Falman kept spouting out random facts about fireworks. Edward and Alphonse had sat on their blanket and laughed together like the days when they were young. At the end of the day Ed had gone to bed smiling. It was one of Edward’s most treasured memories.

Ed hoped that where ever Al was he was happy and safe. But somehow, Ed didn’t doubt that he was. Something just told him that his brother was okay and out there somewhere, waiting for him. And he would find him, no matter the distance to travel or the time it would take.

Ed shook his head, ears flapping back and forth, and settled back to wait for Ash to wake up. He had a hunch that by the time morning came he would be gone from the house. Ash seemed so ill at ease here, and if Ed was in his position he wouldn’t want to stay. For some reason, something about the boy’s eyes reminded him of Alphonse. And he wanted to be around to keep a watchful eye on Ash. So, he would wait until he woke up, and then follow him to wherever he was going. As his mentor and his guide.

It was time for Ed to travel once more. And Ed had a plan.

* * *

 

When Ash came to, sunlight was just beginning to touch the tops of the trees. A stray beam of light cut in a line across his cheek, warm against the contrast of the smooth marble top. For a moment, Ash was confused, wondering how he had gotten to the kitchen table. However, after a few seconds of muddled confusion he remembered, and slowly got to his feet. He didn’t have to do anything but go. His pack had everything he would need in it, and it wasn’t a long journey to where he was going. The trick to getting there was knowing the way to go. It didn’t pay to get lost in the middle of the woods.

Deep in the forests that surrounded the Pallet Mountains there was a place of untold power called Sacred Spring. It was a spring where Pokémon gathered to heal themselves and make wishes. That was why it was said that the greatest trainers come from Pallet; it was so infused with the magic of the water and the magic of the wishes that the strength of Pokémon was born into the people. However, no trainer had ever before found this spring. No one except for Ash Ketchum. And he hadn’t found it, really. He had been taken there by his trainer and master Mewtwo. He had met and fought with Mewtwo before. Although it was a fairly new Pokémon, it had been born with generations of knowledge inside his mind. Having earned the Pokémon’s respect on several different occasions, Mewtwo had offered to train him into the greatest Pokémon master that had ever lived.

Ash sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. With Mewtwo, he and Pikachu had trained until they had single-handedly beaten the Elite Four. Mewtwo had taught them to speak the same language, the language that was Pokespeak in the human tongue and **Havares** in the Pokémon language. That was the best part of the training, finally being able to speak to one another as equals. Partners in the truest sense of the word. All of that knowledge, and they had been unable to defeat a simple mudslide. Ash scowled, his features scrunching up as he washed his face in the sink. It made him angry. Ash paused and straightened, cocking his head. What exactly was he angry about? He didn’t know, and that served to make it all the more frustrating. His motions accented by unchecked violence, he swung his pack over his shoulder and marched out the back door.

“Ooofff!” Ash wheezed, staggering a little. The backpack weighed a ton! Or at least, he thought it did. In any case, it seemed heavier than usual. Ash dismissed this, simply tightening the straps and continuing forward. Heading past the corrals where the Pokémon stayed, Ash broke into a light jog, wanting to be away from the house when Gary and the Professor woke up. _I hated it in there,_ Ash thought as he traveled steadily towards the forest. _I felt like I was suffocating. The air seemed so thick and stifling. I thought I was going to scream!_ It wasn’t just the place, either. Ash didn’t like being with Gary and the Professor. Gary, he had never liked anyway, and the Professor…pity had oozed off him like a noxious cloud, making Ash’s blood boil with anger and eyes prickle with unshed tears. _Save your pity for Pikachu,_ thought Ash, grey eyes flashing like storm clouds as he pushed on towards the forest. _Don’t waste any of it on me._

Ash reached the forest at a dead run. He broke into the cover of the trees without making a single sound. Like a shadow, he darted in and out of the trees, ignoring the branches that reached for him like claws. His head was down, arms pumping to increase momentum. Chest rising and falling in a steady runner’s rhythm, Ash’s black coat billowed around him like a flag flapping in the wind. Ash’s eyes, which just yesterday had seemed dead and lifeless, now shone just a tiny bit brighter. Like the light at the bottom of a mine shaft, the difference was faint but there. Mind focused on a single goal, he ran like all of his personal demons were hot-footing behind him.

Darting through the trees, black like a shadow, he looked more like a Pokémon than a human.

When his aching body finally came to rest, he found himself halfway into the forest. The trees around him dwarfed the largest building, standing like sentries that breathed life into the world around them. The sun patched through the canopy, gilding the forest floor with splashes of gold paint. The crisp, clean smell of the mountain forest invigorated Ash, and he breathed deeply to savor the smell. His footsteps were muffled by the springy moss that cushioned his feet, bringing the earth to life. All around him he could hear the sounds of Pokémon who were probably watching his arrival. It was rare for humans to come so far into the forest. Despite the coolness of the forest air around him, Ash stripped his jacket off and sat down, bundling it up so he could put it in his backpack after taking a drink of water.

A muffled rustling in his backpack caused Ash to yelp, jumping into the air and landing with a crash on the forest floor. All was silent and still. Even the wind ceased to blow, as if the forest itself held its breath. Ash held his, wondering what was going to come out of his backpack.

“ _Geez, you move fast,”_ groaned a voice from the backpack. In astonishment and a tinge of horror, Ash watched as Edward wiggled his way out of the backpack and heaved a sigh of relief. Edward looked sweaty and irritated, hot from the confines of the canvas sack. His little yellow antenna was all askew and his fur stuck up in clumps like he had slept on it funny. “ _Whew,”_ breathed Edward, standing up and stretching, “ _The inside of that backpack is frickin’ hot, man!_ ”

Ash felt a sudden lurch of anger. In an instant, he was on his feet. “What are you doing here?” he yelled, gesturing wildly into the air.

Ed grunted, crossing his arms. “ _Among other things, keeping an eye on your sorry ass,_ ” he said, eyes narrowed.

“I don’t need you. Go home!” Ash yelled, turning around in a blur of black to storm away.

“ _Don’t have one,_ ” Ed said calmly, almost expressionlessly.

This stopped Ash right in his tracks. Pulling up short, he turned around to face the Pokémon who was once a human. “What do you mean by that?” Ash asked slowly, body still tensed to flee.

“ _Exactly what I said,_ ” replied Edward, his golden eyes piercing into Ash’s soul. Unable to meet them, Ash looked away. “ _I do not have a home._ ”

“But, surely, in that other dimension-” Ash was cut off by a faint glimmer of something in the other’s eyes. Something familiar.

“ _My family home is ashes now,_ ” said Edward slowly, standing straight and strong. Only the wistful look in his eyes hinted at emotion. “ _It has long been burnt to the ground.”_

Ash was quiet for a moment. Then, he started forward, hesitantly reaching out a slightly shaking hand “I’m sor-”

“ _Don’t say it,”_ Ed said sharply, cutting him off. Whirling around, he spared Ash a backward glance. Moving towards the pack, he said without looking behind, “ _I don’t deserve that pity.”_ Ash was left standing silently, wishing he could see Ed’s eyes. Without that point of reference, he had no idea what the Pokémon was thinking. Ed rummaged through the bag, coming up with a bottle of water. This he threw at Ash who caught it reflexively and then stared at the bottle like he’s never seen it before. “ _Hey, I bet you’re thirsty after that run,_ ” Ed said casually, pausing to scratch the discolored patch of fur on his stomach. Taking another bottle, he succeeded in unscrewing the cap and taking a swig of water. Recapping the bottle, he tossed it back in the bag. Ash followed suit, drinking about a quarter of the bottle before replacing it in the bag. Stuffing his coat in hurriedly, he re-slung the bag on his shoulder, noting the lack of weight that was now glaringly apparent.

“ _Well?_ ” Ed said impatiently, standing on a nearby log. He was fidgeting, as if anxious to be gone. Moving forward a little, he said, “ _It’s time to move.”_ He seemed to think for a second, and then said, _“After all, you have two good legs. It’s time to get up and use them.”_

 _For s_ ome reason, Ash didn’t think he was talking about walking.

Ash paused to think. There was a choice here. He could leave Ed out here in the middle of the woods, or have him as a traveling companion. Honestly, Ash didn’t think he was ready for another Pokémon, especially a Pikachu. But, then again it didn’t have to be forever.

Ash took a deep breath in and sighed. “Alright, let’s move out,” he said wearily, slowly moving in the right direction towards the Sacred Spring.

“ _Yeah, yeah, just keep the pace slow,_ ” said Ed, walking along beside the trainer. His scars glinted in the light from the forest canopy, making the lines burn silver. Turning away from the yellow traveler, Ash began to walk forward, using his two good legs and the Pokémon walking beside him as his guide.


	6. Chapter 6

“ _Are we there yet?_ ” groaned Edward, plodding tiredly along the forest path. “ _I’m getting old here, waiting for us to get to this Sacred Spring place.”_

Ash took a deep breath in, resisting the urge to stuff the annoying little mouse into his backpack and leave him there. The forest surrounded him, calming him with its grounding influence. The trees had thickened, the wind gently breathing life into the majesty of this untouched grotto. Every time Ash came to this place he was struck with the awesome power that flowed through, the timelessness. Standing among the ferns, utterly dwarfed by the humongous ancient trees that filtered the sunlight through their canopy, he had never felt so small and humble. Ash laughed under his breath, thinking back. That had been the first lesson Mewtwo had taught (or beaten into) him, the lesson of humility.

“ _You think this is funny?”_ snapped Ed, his ears twitching in anger. _“_ You stalking me here?” said Ash, not looking behind him. “Not even a little.”

“ _I am not stalking you,”_ Ed growled, angrily brushing ferns aside. “ _I’m just here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid, kid.”_

“Don’t call me kid!” snapped Ash angrily, hunching his shoulders and stomping forward through the ferns. Ed ran forward to catch up.

“ _Well, how old are you?”_ asked Ed, running on all fours for more speed beside Ash. Ash, not wanting to be so close, sped up the pace. Ed, who didn’t give a shit what he wanted, just kept going faster.

“Fifteen,” Ash snarled, his face scrunching up in annoyance. Angrily pushing his hair out of his eyes, he stomped on in the empty space between the trees.

“ _Well,”_ said Edward, zigzagging through the ferns until he caught up with Ash once more, “ _I’m nineteen, so that makes you a kid, kid.”_

That was the last straw Ash was going to take from this furry little whatsit. Spinning around, Ash saw him standing on a log, casually checking over his scarred arm. With a face like thunder, Ash walked over with his grey eyes ablaze. Stopping in front Edward, he glared down on him while he continued to look at his arm like it was a toy on Christmas Eve. “What the hell is your problem?” he asked shortly, looming over the little Pikachu.

Ed smirked internally. That boy was just too easy to set off. Glancing from left to right in an exaggerated fashion, he said innocently, “ _I don’t have a problem. It seems to me like you’re the one having problems.”_ He glanced lazily up at the furious Ash Ketchum, waiting for the explosion. Three, two, one…

“JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?” Ash shouted, his face red with his hands balled into fists.

“ _See? Problems. Let’s keep moving. You’ve been saying we’re almost there for the past half an hour,”_ said Edward. He darted up ahead, leaving a flabbergasted Ash breathing heavily in his dust. Ed snickered. That boy was just so easy to wind up. But, he was actually doing some good for the boy. Someone had told him once that the first step to fixing a problem was to admit you have one. Maybe, he could get Ash to think on it.

Meanwhile, Ash was standing in a dust cloud trying not to think about strangling Edward. After a few moments of executed self-control he let out the big breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in and sighed. He couldn’t believe it! That little Pikachu was so annoying he didn’t know what to do. Problems? Of course he had problems. His best friend had died! It didn’t get more problematic than that!

 _But what are your problems?_ whispered a voice in the back of Ash’s mind, but he pushed it away. Right now, he was just going to focus on getting to his master. After that, he would think about what he would do about the Pikachu named Edward.

* * *

 

“ _Daaaang,”_ Ed said softly, his furry paws on his hips. “ _Not a bad spot for a picnic or whatever.”_

It was a beautiful lake, the color of sapphires with gentle white beaches of sand. All around were expansive rock formations and couple humungous trees. The air was filled with the sound of whispering leaves and the whisper of the waves lapping the shore. All in all, it was a pretty good spot for some R and R by Ed’s standards.

Ash replied calmly, looking out across the water, “I don’t come here for picnics. I come here for training.”

Ed felt a glimmer of excitement. “ _Did you say training?”_ he asked, automatically rolling his shoulders. He loved to train, to make his body as strong as it was going to get. “ _Who’s your training master?”_

Ash laughed and flinched at the same time. “My master is a Mewtwo, one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. However, sensei’s real name is-”

“ _Well, well, well…”_ said a voice from behind them, a voice that reached deep into Edward’s mind and brought back so many terrifying memories. “ _If it isn’t my old apprentice. Still messing with thinks too_ big _for you, I see.”_ Slowly, Ed turned around. There, behind him was a purple Pokémon that looked slightly like a mew. It was shaped more like a human though, and stood upright. It had purple horns and a long, looping tail, as well as cat-like feet. But Edward didn’t care about that. What shocked him to the core was that the purple Pokémon was speaking to him in the voice of his old master, Izumi Curtis.

“S _-sensei,”_ Ed managed to stutter out, before swallowing hard. Oh boy was he in trouble now. “ _I see the Gate made you a Pokémon too.”_ Ash gave him a look of surprise.

Mewtwo/Izumi leaned over, a manic look in her eyes. “ _Damn right it did,”_ she said, cracking the knuckles on her three fingered hands. “ _And I hope you remember what I taught you, because right now I’m about to kill you.”_

Ed’s eyes only had time to widen in fear before a ball of blue and black light shot out of Izumi’s hand and hit him straight in the chest. He was slammed back, hitting one of those lovely rock features he had noticed earlier. As pretty as it was, slamming into solid rock at about thirty miles per hour hurt like heck. However, he couldn’t afford to stay still. His life depended on it. So, he quickly hauled himself to his feet and dashed away, closely pursued by an angry incarnation of Izumi Curtis.

Ash smirked, watching the pandemonium. Rocks were flying, shadow balls were going everywhere, and Edward looked like he was going to die any minute now. Leaning against a tree he smiled, just a little. _At least she isn’t going after me,_ he thought fervently, watching as Edward went flying through the air. _Twenty feet,_ he measured mentally, calculating the distance. _She never threw me past ten. Edward must have really pissed her off._ Watching Ed run in circles, screaming for help had a certain appeal. Ash smiled a little more, his eyes crinkling in a way that hadn’t happened in a while.

His train of thought was cut off abruptly when a Pikachu went flying into his face. Ash was suddenly nose to nose with a wide-eyed traveler Pokémon. Edward grabbed his face, holding on for dear life. “ _GET OUT OF THE WAY!”_ he screamed, clinging to Ash like a Furret. Thinking quickly, Ash dove to the side in time to dodge a shadow ball that would have probably blown his head off had he not moved. Ash landed on his side, throwing Edward clear. Not wanting to die at such a young age, he got up quickly and started running, followed closely by a frantic Pikachu and a very angry Izumi.

“ _How do I fight like that?”_ Ed yelled at Ash, flicking his tail at Izumi as they ran at high speed.

“Why should I help you?” Ash yelled, diving left to dodge a stream of dark fire. Rolling to break his fall, he kept running as Ed executed a perfect back handspring to avoid an incoming missile. “You’ve been nothing but annoying since I left Oak’s place!”

 _“Well, you did save my life once,”_ Edward panted, zigzagging frantically. _“You must have had some sort of reason!”_

“Maybe I’ve re-evaluated my opinion since then,” muttered Ash, diving behind a large rock formation. Using the breathing time, Ash watched as Edward dodged. He was good, but clearly outmatched in that small body of his. Watching this, Ash felt a small sense of vindictive pleasure. _I should let him suffer,_ thought Ash bitterly. _He never even thanked me for saving his life!_

**_-I hope that you’re always kind.-_ **

A sudden memory, sudden sorrow. Ash touched a hand to his face and sighed angrily. Dang, these memories kept on sneaking up on him. The memories were like the shadows on his bedroom wall; just as he thought he’d forgotten about them they came back again and scared him. But this time it wasn’t fear it was…what? Whatever the emotions were, they just would let him rest. Ash slumped in defeat. _Fine,_ he sighed internally. _Fine._

“Ed!” he shouted, cupping his hands so he could carry over all the noise.

“ _What?”_ Edward shouted back, stilling running away.

“Think of lightning!”

Edward blew up as he shot past Ash’s hiding place, yelling over his shoulder. “ _Lightning? That’s the stupidest idea I’ve heard all day!”_

“I’m not the one about to die here!”

“ _Right, fine, I’ll try it!”_

Edward spun to a stop, bracing his feet to the ground. He furrowed his brow, concentrating his whole being on one thing; lightning. The way it flashed, how he’d watched it in fascination as a young child at the window, the flicker of transmutation discharge that sparked through the air like fire… As he delved deeper into the imagery, he felt a strange sensation, like his whole body was filling with energy. It felt wild and uncontainable, like a horse that had yet to be mastered. It felt almost like a transmutation equation charged with live energy. Instinctively, he clapped his hands together and felt his cheeks spark.

“Let it go, Ed!” he heard Ash yell. Summoning his strength, he pushed the energy from his body.

“ _TRANSMUTE, DAMNIT!”_ Edward yelled, and pulled his hands apart.

A storm of electrical energy left his body, with electricity radiating from the Pokemon like a small sun. It arced and leapt, searching for the one air born target in the area. Finding her, it knocked her out of the air and onto the ground, slightly charred from lightning damage. Edward, unable to maintain the massive energy output, stopped the electricity and sat hard down on the ground. After a few seconds to catch his breath, he ran over to where Ash was kneeling next to Izumi.

“ _Sensei!”_ Edward yelled, his golden eyes afraid. He knelt down beside her, touching her shoulder. “ _Are you okay?”_ Edward asked urgently.

The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air from the force of Izumi’s backhand. Rising easily to her feet, Izumi looked over at Ed, where he lay ten feet away. “ _Never let your guard down near an enemy!”_ she barked, glaring at Ed and at Ash, who had been thrown by her psychic powers into the lake. He was sitting there choking up water. Ed was simply groaning, beyond words. Izumi’s eye twitched. “ _You hear me?”_ she yelled, powering up two shadow balls.

“Yes ma’am,” Ash sputtered, coughing up the last of the water in his lungs.

“ _Yes ma’am,”_ Edward whimpered, rising unsteadily to his feet.

Looking at the two, Izumi’s stance softened. She gently floated to the ground. “ _Come here, you two,”_ she said softly. Both moving slowly, both with their heads down in shame, they came. Ash stood directly before her, while Ed stood a little to the side on an outcropping of rock. Neither could raise their gaze from the ground.

Izumi walked up to Ash, stopping directly in front of him. Her purple gaze nailed him to the ground, even though he could not see it. “ _I have every damn right to be mad at you,”_ she said sharply, staring at Ash’s head. “ _You as well,”_ she shot at Edward, her regal purple head tilting as he hunched his shoulders. Both stood there, taking it. As if they wanted to be punished. No, as if they deserved to be punished. She turned back to Ash. “ _Ash, I thought I taught you that giving up on life is never an option. Never. There is always a better way than to simply quit. Pikachu would have wanted better for you.”_ Ash flinched, as if struck by a blow. Izumi paused for a second, then turned to Edward. “ _Ed, what the hell happened? Haven’t you sacrificed enough? Caused enough people pain with your foolish, impulsive actions? What is Alphonse going to do now without his big brother there to guide him?”_

 _“He’s dead,”_ Ed said quietly, eyeing the torn ground. “ _I simply charged my body with alchemic energy, grabbed Envy as a bargaining chip and followed him.”_ His arms hung loose at his sides, his body speaking of defeat.

“ _What about Winry?”_ Izumi asked sharply, narrowing her eyes to slits. Edward froze, standing as if ice had taken hold of his limbs. “ _She’s always been waiting for you, you know.”_

Edward swallowed hard, once, twice. _“I guess-I guess she’ll have to stop waiting,”_ Ed said shakily.

“ _But will she?”_ Izumi asked seriously. And Edward had no answer.

Kneeling down on the ground, Izumi pulled them both into a hug. Edward leaned in just a little, burying his face into her sweet fur. He had thought he’d never see his teacher again. When she had died, claimed by the disease that brought blood up from her lungs, Edward had felt like he’d lost his mother again. Where would he go, what would he do without his sensei’s yelling to keep him straight, pushing him to be stronger? But he’d sucked it up, comforted his brother, and only shed his tears that one night after the funeral. And now, she was here, and Edward could tell her how much he had missed her, how much she’d meant to him. He wrapped his small arms around her, feeling very much like a small child once more.

Ash just stood there, not taking it all in. He was fighting the memories that sprang to the surface, feelings he had tried so hard to suppress. He had tried, really tried to not succumb to the waves of agony but now they beat against him like the waves of the ocean.  Pikachu was dead, Pikachu was gone, and he had no purpose anymore… Gently, Ash leaned his head against Izumi’s shoulder.

Izumi sighed above them. “ _You two have been hard on yourselves. There is no need to hold it back.”_

Horrors upon horrors, Ash felt tears start to crawl down his face and into Izumi’s fur. Shaking his head frantically he tried to stop them, but they kept on dripping down, like the silent rain inside his heart. For so long, he had only been crying on the inside. Now, the rain was finally pouring down. With a jolt of shock, he realized that it was actually raining. The warm water pouring down from the sky hid the salt water falling from his eyes. It had been raining that day…

Ash began to sob into Izumi’s shoulder, holding her close. “I let him down!” he sobbed, his grey eyes seeing the inside of a burial shroud. “He trusted me, and I let him down!”

“ _Never,”_ Izumi whispered, stroking his black hair. “ _You could never let him down.”_ And Ash poured out his grief, the tears of a child with his world torn apart. His shoulders shook, as he cried into the rain and the coming storm.

In the wildness of the pouring rain, no one noticed a small figure standing alone by the lake. Edward, seeing Ash struck broken by Izumi’s compassion, had quietly slipped away. Anything he had to say to his mentor could wait. Right now, that broken boy needed her more.

Gazing up, he looked into the rain and the churning dark clouds that had swept the sky. It had been raining that night… Why did everything seem to tie back to the rain? Nina’s death, the day his mother died, the night he tried the ultimate folly and had almost lost everything doing it…it all came back to the rain. Stretching his yellow arms out Ed felt the rain on his paws. _Both_ his paws. Looking up once more, he observed the water pounding on the lake and the way the wind whipped through the trees. With the clouds blackening the sky, it looked so dark. Everything was so dark. Darkness and the falling water rippled his field of vision.

Ed looked at his arm. No longer metal, once again he could feel the wetness of the rain, crawling across his fur. Was it worth it? Giving up his world, going after Al, had it been worth leaving his life behind?

The Pikachu’s head was bent, his golden eyes fixed on the ground. “ _Al,”_ he whispered, raising his head, to stare out across the lake. “ _Winry.”_ Edward didn’t know what to feel, didn’t know what to do anymore. What good had his choice done to anyone?

“ _I'm sorry.”_

And the rain poured.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two weeks later…_

“Work harder! Run faster! Keep it up, or I’ll kill you!”

“Yes ma’am!”

“ _Yes ma’am!”_

For two long weeks, Ed and Ash had trained separately and together. Both had gotten a little rusty from the long disuse of their respective skills, but with Izumi’s loving (cough not really cough) help they were both currently back in top form. Edward had taken some extra training as he was not used to the Pokémon manner of attacks, but with a few late-night training sessions he had been brought up to snuff. Some of his martial arts training still worked in his new body, and he had sparred some with Ash. As Ash was still fairly new to martial arts, Ed kicked his butt. Multiple times. Even his little body could still pack a punch. Currently Ash was running laps around the lake while Edward practiced maintaining a Thunder Bolt. Izumi was watching from above, managing and encouraging.

Ash breathed steadily through his nose, arms pumping as he sprinted down the beach. Ash was a person who had been born to run, with a lithe body and strong legs. At his school he had always come first in the races and could even give some Pokémon a run for their money. Literally. Chest and legs burning, sweat trickled down his face as he approached his seventh mile. He was beginning to tire, but he didn’t dare slow down. He knew too well how Izumi treated slackers.

Edward, on the other hand, had been outputting energy for the last five minutes. The longest he had held his Thunder Bolt was six, and he was going for a new record. Once he was done learning the Thunder Bolt he would move on to learning the Thunder attack. His body was shaking, his hands and cheeks aching, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and stopped the energy flow, falling to his knees in exhaustion. Staggering to his feet, he checked his stop watch, which was lying on a rock some feet away. Ed smiled. Seven minutes. He was improving.

 _“Who said you could stop?”_ Izumi shouted, shooting down until she was touching the ground. Immediately, she spun into a handspring, aiming a kick at Edward’s face. Edward rolled out of the way, coming up on his knees and jumping. He had aimed his kick at Izumi’s face but had ended up hitting her harmlessly in the chest. She spun around, walloping him in mid-air with her tail. As Ed came crashing to the ground, she yelled, “ _You keep forgetting to compensate for your new height, shorty! Pay attention!”_

“ _DON’T CALL ME SHORT!”_ screamed Edward, yellow body a blur, and the fight began anew.

Izumi shot a Dark Pulse at Edward, thus opening the battle to Pokémon attacks. Edward countered with Extreme Speed, dodging the attack and coming in for a strike at Izumi’s rear. Izumi blocked it, throwing him off and sending another Dark Pulse to follow up the block. It hit Edward square on, sending his small body into the ground. Watching the smoke, Izumi saw him stand, wiping some grime off his cheek.

 _“Is that all you got?”_ asked Izumi, a smirk on her purple face.

 _“Not by a long shot,”_ Edward replied, matching her smirk with his grin. Izumi moved into a ready stance, waiting.

Edward launched himself into the air, heading for Izumi’s face. Instead of hitting her head, Edward simply pushed off it and arched down, hitting her in the back with an Iron Tail. At the last second Izumi whipped around, blocking with a Psychic shield and countering with a Force Palm. Edward screwed up his energy and met her Force Palm with a Metal Claw. Both struggled, pushing with all their might before the resulting energy explosion blew them both backwards. Skidding to a halt, both observed each other from a distance, eyeing the skid marks in the ground.

Something in Izumi’s eyes made Edward pause. He cocked his head, lowering his arms from their ready stance. “ _Is something on your mind, Teacher?”_ he asked cautiously, knowing that lowering his guard like that usually resulted in a punch to the gut. This time, however, Izumi also lowered her arms. Swishing her tail a little, she observed him quietly.

“ _Walk with me,”_ she told him, setting off for the distant lake. She started to walk, cat-like tread leaving paw tracks on the ground. Turning her head, she yelled, “ _Keep going Ash Ketchum or I swear I’ll knock you clear into next week!”_ From across the lake Ed heard a shout of ‘yes ma’am!’ as he raced to catch up with his teacher and surrogate mother.

For a while, the two walked in silence, both enjoying the beautiful day. The clouds drifted lazily above them, drifting slowly on an errant breeze. The Pidgey and Spearow were singing their afternoon song. All seemed peaceful. Ed never trusted peace. It had a nasty habit of disappearing when you least expected it to.

“ _Fate never seems to give us a break,”_ Izumi remarked, also watching the clouds crawl through the sky. “ _It always seems to be something. Just when peace and quiet looks relatively possible, it gets pulled out from under our feet, like some big cosmic joke. I wonder if we were born under a bad star, you and I.”_

“ _You know as well as I do why our lives are like this,”_ said Ed bitterly. His yellow eyes were glowing with anger bred over eight years of fruitless searching, eleven years of fruitless wishing. “ _We committed the ultimate sin. We tried to step into the shoes of God, and now he’s trying to make our lives hell. A cosmic joke? More like a cosmic punishment.”_

 _“I don’t think that’s it,”_ Izumi remarked thoughtfully, now watching the waves lap against the shore of the lake. Her purple eyes were unreadable.

“ _What else could it be?”_ asked Ed with a snort. He tossed his head, clearing his yellow fur from his eyes.

Izumi paused for a second, and then asked, “ _Do you still believe in Equivalent Exchange, even after all this?”_

 _“Yeah, I guess,”_ said Edward reluctantly. The truth was he really didn’t know what to believe anymore. Equivalent Exchange had been his bible for so many years that he had long ago stopped questioning its teachings. But loosing Alphonse had thrown everything in doubt. What equivocally justified loosing the only thing he had left in the world? What did all his sacrifices mean then? This was the question he had been grappling with for the past few days.

Izumi saw the doubt in Ed’s eyes, but chose to say nothing. “ _I do,”_ said Izumi softly. She gestured outward. “ _Look around you. This is a peaceful world. No forced killing, no hunger, no military. Maybe this is what we were looking for all along. It’s a place to live out our lives without having to fight.”_

 _“If Al isn’t here, then it all means nothing,”_ Ed said softly, looking down at his feet. He didn’t want Izumi to see the shadow of doubt in his eyes. His paw, where once there had been a metal prosthetic, twitched once and then went still. “ _Izumi,”_ he said slowly, golden eyes looking weary for the first time in a while, “ _How do I know he’s even alive?”_

_“I KNOW! I KNOW!”_

Hunching his shoulders and jumping from the sudden attach of noise, Edward whipped around like a bull looking for a red flag. “ ** _You_** _!”_ he thundered with electricity sparking off his cheeks, taking flying leap at Mew who was currently floating behind them like some furry pink spectral ghost. They connected in mid-air, Edward currently trying to scratch the Mew’s eyes out. Mew, recovering its wits, put up a shield and rose to ten feet.

“ _Ouch,”_ Mew whimpered, rubbing its pink head with a small paw. “ _I bump my head. Ouch.”_ He turned his liquid blue eyes on Edward, who was currently trying to leap to Mew’s height with bloody murder in his eyes, curses flying off his lips. “ _Why’d you do that?_ ”

“ _I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PINK FLUFF BALL!!!”_ Edward screamed, jumping up and down with rage. “ _Just when I had grown to a decent height, you take my body apart and make me a foot tall! I’m going to be short forever because of you!”_ A demon expression grew on Edward’s face. “ _But now,”_ he cackled, surrounded by eerie flames, “ _I can make you pay for what you did to me!”_ Ed began to jump higher, attempting to take a swipe at Mew. “ _Just come down here where I can reach you!”_

 _“Meanie,”_ said Mew sullenly, sucking on his tail.

“Mew!” Ash cried, running from the other side of the lake while waving. It had been a while since he had seen his friend, and he had found himself missing Mew’s company. Plus, the last time they had seen each other hadn’t been under ideal circumstances. Ash had been trying to save Ed’s life, though sometimes he wondered why he had bothered. The Pikachu was just an unwelcome reminder of something he wanted to forget, and a pain in his butt to boot.

Ed watched as Ash plucked Mew out of the air and spun him in a circle. His black hair was flying, and the black tank top he wore flapped in the wind. This was most likely occurring because Ash had lost a lot of weight, and it was beginning to show. This sparked some concern in Ed, but he set it aside to be addressed at another date. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Edward watched with vested interest as Ash hugged Mew close while the pink creature giggled.

“ _Ashy, stop it! Tickles,”_ Mew laughed, squirming in Ash’s arms, but looking like he was enjoying himself.

“It’s good to see you,” said Ash forcefully, a small but genuine smile gracing his lips. There was a little more light in Ash’s eyes than there had been before. If you looked at the boy, you no longer felt like you where drowning in darkness. Lots of training and a few talks with Izumi had help set his feet on the path to recovery.

Mew nuzzled Ash for a moment and then leapt into Izumi’s arms, while Edward sat there, choking a little. “ _Mommy!”_ Mew squealed, blue eyes filled with adoration as he nestled into Izumi’s long, purple fur. Izumi did not reject the little Pokémon, but simply nuzzled him once with her angular muzzle. Edward’s golden eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

“ _Why…is he calling you…Mommy?”_ Ed managed it choke out, tail twitching in distress.

 _“Long story,”_ said Izumi, releasing the small pink feline and standing serenely on the scuffled earth of the training grounds. “ _Now,”_ she said, turning to the Mew, who was twitching like some hyped up two-year old on chocolate bars. “ _What did you know that you wanted to tell us?”_

“ _Oh!”_ Mew said, yes lighting up as it remembered what it had come here for. “ _I know! I know!”_

 _“About what?”_ Ed scoffed, turning to walk away.

 _“About Alphonse!”_ Before he could say any more, Edward slammed into him from the side, pinning him to the ground with a paw at his throat. Terrified, Mew curled up into a ball paws over his eyes. Burning above him, Edward’s eyes were calm and deadly cold, hardened to frozen gold.

“ _What do you know about Alphonse?”_ Ed asked slowly, sparks flying from his cheeks. Mew simply whimpered, curling up tighter. “ _Well? Answer me!”_

“Ed! What are you doing?” Ash yelled, stepping forward to pull the Pokémon off his friend. He didn’t know what was going on with Ed or what had him freaked out so bad, but he knew this had to stop this before someone got hurt. And seeing Ed standing over Mew the way he was, Ash knew it would be him or Mew getting hurt if that’s what it came down to. He preferred if it would be him, as Mew was too much like a child for him to allow him to come to harm.

“ _Stay back,”_ Ed said quietly, still facing away from Ash. Determination blazing, Ash took another step, broad shoulders tensing for battle.

“Edward,” he said warningly, eyes cautious. He took one more step.

“ _I said STAY BACK!”_ Edward yelled, whipping around to look at Ash. Though Ed’s body was one line of hard tension, yellow fur standing up in spikes, his demeanor was not what sent Ash reeling. It was his eyes, his expression. Edward’s eyes boiled with hope, fear, desperation, and longing. They knocked Ash back a step with the intensity of their gaze. This was a man who had a goal, a dream and was committed to it heart and soul. The eyes of someone who had been offered hope when he had nothing to lose, and had grabbed it with the tenacity most use to cling to life. Something meant everything to Edward, and Ash felt a chill and he watched Edward heave each panting breath. And by the gods, Ed was going to do something out of desperation that might be dangerous.

“ _Ed,”_ Ash heard Izumi say angrily over to his left, out of sight. He could not break his gaze from the wild-eyed Pokémon. “ _Step back and let him talk. Now”_ Ed simply bared his teeth and kept glaring wildly into Ash’s eyes.

“ _You don’t know what you’re dealing with,”_ Ed rasped out, voice roughened by some emotion Ash couldn’t identify. But it shook Ash to the core with realization, affirmation, because he recognized Ed’s face as his. The one he saw looking in the mirror, the darkness there, he saw in Edward’s wild eyes. Something reached them both in that gaze, something that was perhaps two souls swallowed in the darkness recognizing each other. Two people struggling desperately towards the light. And in that endless moment in time, Ash wondered if he wasn’t the only one who needed saving after all.

Ash took a deep breath, feeling the connection lodge deep in his heart, and buried it away. It suddenly came upon him that he knew the right words to say. And he spoke them, weighting them so each would carry through the rage and the pain to reach Edward.

“Don’t make mistakes, Edward,” Ash said to Ed, blue eyes burning with a fire Ed hadn’t known he had possessed. “Not when it matters. Not on the things that hurt the most.” They struck Ed in the heart, tearing apart his rage and his fear like tissue paper. Removing his paw jerkily from the throat of Mew, he stepped back and ran a shaking paw through his yellow fur, over the backs of his ears.

“ _I already have,”_ he said softly, just loud enough for Ash to hear. Then he turned and faced the rising Mew, who was shaking his head drowsily. Blinking, the pink Pokémon floated closer, despite Izumi’s snarl.

“ _You hurt,”_ said Mew softly, cocking his head like nothing had happened. Edward’s shoulders stiffened and then slowly relaxed.

“ _Only on the inside,”_ he told the pink Pokémon, golden eyes guttering for a moment. Ed leaned back onto a rock, ignoring Izumi and Ash. “ _Now,”_ he told Mew while holding perfectly still. “ _Tell me what you know.”_

 _“He lives,”_ said Mew to his audience, not turning at Izumi’s quiet sigh of relief. Ed felt hope bloom again, kindling his fires of determination. Once again he had a reason to live, a purpose to drive his existence. Mew continued, running a paw over his ear, “ _And he is somewhere in the region.”_

“ _That’s good, Ed,”_ Izumi said encouragingly, looking hopeful herself. “ _That means he can’t be too far away.”_

“Wait a minute!” Ash cried holding his head and feeling very confused. “Who is this ‘Alphonse’ person you keep talking about?”

“ _My brother,”_ Edward said simply, and said no more, but Ash could feel the strength of love behind those two words. Pure, undiluted love and dedication radiated off Ed like waves in the ocean. Ash got the feeling that if a bus was about to hit this brother of his, he would jump in front of it with no hesitation.

“ _Well,”_ Ed said with conviction in his voice, “ _There’s no time to lose. I have to get moving as soon as possible.”_ He started to move, running towards the cave where they had stored their packed gear.

“Wait!” Ash called, but Edward had already zipped off like lightning. In exasperation, he turned to Izumi, black hair ruffled in all different directions. “Is he always like this when it comes to this brother of his?”

 _“You haven’t seen the half of it,”_ Izumi murmured, watching Ed come back dragging a pack the same mass as his body behind him. Ash seemed to struggle with himself for a minute and then with a sigh, he got up and took the pack from Edward, slinging it over his shoulder.

“So, where are we going first?” Ash asked wearily, looking down at Edward for some sort of direction. Edward frowned in thought.

“ _The closest town I guess,”_ Ed said, brow furrowed in speculation, “ _Then we can work are way around from there.”_ He looked at Ash quizzically. “ _Why are_ you _coming?”_

Ash grunted and shrugged. “I have nowhere better to be,” he said simply, not looking Edward in the eyes.

 _“Sure,”_ Ed drawled a little, trademark smirk on his face. Maybe, just maybe they could reach past their pasts and their hurts and travel together as friends. Maybe they could even help each other to heal the wounds time had dealt them. Then again, maybe there would be magic reindeer and Roy Mustang would show up and flame his ass. They were all equally likely.

 _“Okay! Mommy, say goodbye to Ashy and Eddy!”_ Mew chirped as he raised a glowing paw.

“ _Oh, not again,”_ Ed groaned, rolling his eyes and preparing for the worst. Ash being a little more informed, reassured him he wasn’t about to be transformed or anything horrifying like that.

“Don’t worry Ed, he’s only using Teleport.”

“ _What the hell is Teleport?”_

 _“Take care,”_ Izumi told them both warmly, smiling a cat smile and raising a paw before the two new travelling partners disappeared in a flash of light.

“ _I hope those two will get along,”_ Izumi said, shaking her head. She and Mew looked at each other for a minute. “ _Nah,”_ they said together, then walked into the woods together, looking for all the world like mother and son.

Bonus Story: Will You Be My Mommy?

Izumi sighed as she floated through the treetops, kicking the occasional branch. She missed her old life. Morosely, she looked up at the cloudy sky, rain threatening to unleash its full power. She grumbled to herself, deciding that if it rained she would just seek shelter below the canopy. It wasn’t like she minded the rain all that much. But the rain that had fallen so often where she used to live reminded her painfully of home. She really didn’t need the pain. She had had enough of it in one lifetime.

When it came down to it, she missed her old life dreadfully. She missed the house, she missed Sig, and she missed the children that used to come to her, looking for favors with sparkling eyes. She missed being able to take pleasure in her role as a butcher’s wife. She dreadfully missed her two young pupils who had been like surrogate sons to her, and wondered how they were doing. Those two boys tended to get into trouble when there wasn’t anyone to watch them, and lord knows she didn’t trust that military dog Mustang to keeps them out of mischief. He got into too much mischief himself to do that. Even so he was, as much as she loathed admitting it, good for those two boys. It did them good to have a father figure when their own father had run out on them. Izumi wondered whether Alphonse had his body back yet.

She was missing a lot, but the rain forest was nice. She sighed when a wave of rain burst down from the sky, attacking her with rock-sized drops of water. It was nice when it wasn’t raining, of course. Quickly, she dropped below the canopy to get out of the deluge.

Using her new Pokémon powers to make herself dry again, she quickly ducked into a root cave to avoid more soaking water. Studying the latticework of roots above her head, she sat down on the cool, dry earth and sighed again. In the scant light of the root cave, she examined her paw. It had taken some time, but she had gotten used to her new, feline body and the powers that came with it. It had taken some time to master, but now she was back at her usual level of skill. But what was all the skill worth when she had no one to teach, no one to spar with? “Maybe I’ll take on a pupil…” she murmured aloud in Havares, listening to the soft echoes bounce back to her ears. But no, it would need to be someone truly worth training to make that sort of commitment to the task. Maybe, is such a person came along she would train them. But until then, she would wait.

Maybe this was some form of punishment. Some way the universe was making her pay for the sins she had committed. It could be possible. This world was starting to feel a lot like purgatory to Izumi. Cut off from her friends and family, with no one to train and nothing to do, what was the point of existing here in this damp forest?

Without warning, something cold and shivering nudged her leg. Izumi flew back against a wall bracing for an attack that never came. Instead, a small whimpering sound came from the darkness. Feeling something touch her leg again, Izumi only flinched this time. The creature was trying to curl up against her, probably looking for warmth. Looking down in the faint light, Izumi saw a small pink cat-shape desperately trying to curl up against her. Frozen in shock, Izumi stared. Then it mewled again, and her mothering instincts kicked in.

She slid to the floor, gently reaching over to touch the small creature. At first, it flinched back from her hand, but then sniffed it gently with a small pink nose. Allowing the contact, it rubbed up against her palm, asking silently for warmth and affection. Pulling the creature into her arms, she rocked it gently, feeling the tremors of cold and fear subside. “What’s your name?” Izumi asked gently. The creature looked up at her with baby blue eyes, snuggling deeper into her fur.

“Mew!” it cried softly. “Mew, mew, mew!”

“Okay then,” Izumi said softly, still rocking the small Pokémon. “Your name is Mew. Do you have any parents?” The baby just looked up at her with blank eyes.

“Mew,” it said sadly, then buried its head in Izumi’s fur.

“I guess not, little Mew,” she said, now simply holding the baby to her chest. “I bet you can’t talk yet, either.”

“Mew,” the creature yawned, and then fell asleep snuggled in Izumi’s arms.

“What should I do with you?” Izumi asked softly, still rocking the baby gently in her arms. She didn’t know what to do. The little thing didn’t have any parents, couldn’t even speak yet. How would it survive in the wilderness of the jungle? She couldn’t just leave it here. The very thought was abhorrent to her. Izumi realized, rather belatedly, that she was getting very attached to this baby. She didn’t just _want_ to keep it, she _needed_ to keep it. So she would.

Izumi realized what this was. It was a second chance at a life she lost, a second chance at raising a child. Maybe this wasn’t this world wasn’t a punishment. Maybe this world was a second chance, a reward. She couldn’t know for certain. How could you, after all? She had already died once and she _still_ didn’t understand how it worked. But if she’d had any money that’s what she would have bet on.

So she stayed through the night, waiting out the rain with a sleeping baby in her arms. When it had stopped, and she was flying away from the jungle and into the sunrise, the baby snuggled closer and murmured, “Mommy.”

And Izumi Curtis fell head over heels in love.


	8. Chapter 8

_“That dumb, freaking fuzz ball! The next time I see him I’m going to rip his tail off!”_

“Oh, calm down Ed. It’s just a little water.”

_“Easy for you to say, you don’t have fur!”_

So, in this manner, Ed and Ash arrived in Pewter City soaking wet and arguing. Ash really didn’t mind all that much, but Ed was a little more annoyed. Walking down the street with Ash, he kept shaking his head and rubbing his body. So far all he had managed to do was make his wet fur stick up. Ash, on the other hand, had his jacket over his shoulder and the backpack over the other. He was smiling, a rarity for him, and was walking down the streets like he owned the entire town and had lived there for years.

“ _Have_ y _ou been here before or something?”_ Ed asked sourly, squeezing water out of his ears. He looked around the street at the houses and shops, taking it in. The houses were small and quaint, just one step up from a country town really. The street was bricked and tidy with many street lamps. It was a nice mix of rural and urban. A quiet city, Ed concluded, but not far enough in the sticks to be out of the way.

“Yeah,” Ash said casually, black hair dripping water as he looked around. The place hadn’t changed much since the last time he had visited. “One of my good friends lives here. It’s been a while, though,” he remarked casually, looking up at the sky. It was a nice day, the sun proclaiming the time to be dead noon while the light turning the pine trees on the mountain a deep emerald.

“ _Where is this friend of yours?”_ asked Ed, watching the people and Pokémon go about their business. “ _Maybe we could stay the night.”_

“I don’t think so,” Ash replied, still walking. He seemed to know where he was going and had a place in mind. His smile faded a little. “I was fairly awful to him the last time I saw him. He’d probably punch me in the nose. We’ll stay at the Pokémon Center.”

“ _You can stay at Pokémon Centers? Well that seems convenient,”_ remarked Edward, who was still easily keeping pace with Ash despite the fact that he was still soaking wet.

Glancing over at Ash, Ed was astounded at the change. This person was nothing like the boy he knew. He was relaxed, confident, and even somewhat pleasant. A far cry from the antisocial wreck he had known while they had trained at Izumi’s. He still looked antsy and uncomfortable around people, but altogether he was better than he had been. Maybe it had to do with him being away from the place where it all had happened, or being at an old haunt. However, Edward thought it had more to do with traveling again, being on the move. Seeing as Ed had done a lot of travelling himself, he knew once you started it was hard to stop. Ash looked so comfortable with being on the road it seemed like a second skin. Something to ask about later.

Done with his observations, Ed went back to bitching.

“ _I still can’t believe that furry monster dumped us in a freaking pond. A pond!”_ Ed exclaimed, waving his arms around. “ _The next time I see him, I’ll…”_

“I don’t think he meant to do it,” remarked Ash. He turned a corner and Ed followed. “He probably just missed by a bit, that’s all.”

“ _A bit, my ass. When I…”_ Ed growled and then sunk into incomprehensible muttering. Ash just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Ed sure knew how to carry a grudge.

Reaching the distinctly designed Pokémon Center, Ash walked in with Ed still grumbling behind him. It was filled, as usual, with people who wanted their Pokémon healed and people who wanted to challenge the local gym. Pokémon of all kinds were crowded in and Edward stared openly at some of them, simply marveling. As soon as Ed and Ash walked in the door, all the Pokémon in the room’s heads turned their way. Ed was met with expressions ranging from curious to hostile from the Pokémon. After a few tense moments and a few stare downs, all Pokémon went back to their business. They were all a little tense though, and stayed close to their trainers. There was some muttering from Pokémon and humans, but none loud enough for Edward to make out.

“What was that all about?” Ash murmured to Ed, looking confused and worried.

“ _Who knows,”_ Ed murmured back, still watching a few Pokémon. They both walked through the hall towards the counter. Before they could reach it, however, they were intercepted by three Pokémon. Ash looked at them, recognizing a Butterfree, a Squirtle, and a Syther. Ed, of course, just saw a butterfly, a blue turtle and weird green thing with blades.

“ **Got a problem?** _”_ Ed asked coolly in Havares, sizing the three up in case things turned ugly. Three against one was hardly fair, but Ed was pretty sure he could take them. Probably.

“ **You smell funny,”** the Squirtle said, stepping forward and identifying himself as the leader. “ **Are you gonna cause trouble? Because we don’t want any trouble here.”**

There were so many things Ed could have said to him, most of them possibly ending in a fight. But Ed swallowed his snide remarks and tried to make a good first impression. Mustang was always whining about how he couldn’t take him anywhere because he couldn’t control his mouth. It was probably true, too. So, Ed tried the diplomatic approach.

 **“Look buddy, I’m not going to cause trouble unless you do. I’m not here for a fight,”** Ed explained, looking the Squirtle dead in the eye.

The Squirtle seemed to take his measure for a moment and then nodded. “ **Okay. I believe you. He’s alright!”** the Squirtle shouted to the rest of the Pokémon. Everyone who was a Pokémon relaxed, going about what seemed to be their normal business once more. Looking back at Ed, he said, “ **I mostly have the run of this place. If you need anything, let me know.”** Then he turned with his companions and walked back to a girl who seemed to be their trainer.

“What was that?” Ash asked, curious. He could understand Pikachu in general, but he couldn’t understand any other kind of Pokémon. Therefore, he didn’t have a clue to what was going on.

“ _Just taking my measure,”_ Ed said to him, then noticed the trainer of the Squirtle and company walking over.

“I’m sorry,” she said to Ash, looking apologetic. “They’re usually pretty well behaved. I don’t know what’s gotten into them today.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Marla. Marla Green. It’s nice to meet you. I always enjoy meeting fellow trainers.”

Ash looked at her for a moment, then took her hand and shook it briefly. “Ash,” he said shortly. “Ash Ketchum.”

“No way!” she gasped, looking shocked. “You’re the one who placed in that national tournament, aren’t you? The gym leader’s best friend?” Watching as he gave a little nod, she smiled. “That’s so cool! I should have known because of your Pikachu. It looks very strong,” she said, bending down to Ed’s level for a closer look. Bite me, Ed thought but didn’t say it out loud in case her Pokémon heard. Then he’d be in real trouble. She stood, rising to look at Ash, who to Ed’s eyes looked like he was about to run out of the Pokémon Center. “It’s so cool I got to meet you. Thanks for your time, and if you need anything while here, let me know.” Then, she turned around and skipped back to her Pokémon, looking like she’d gotten a freaking birthday present or something. Ed was astounded. This guy was some sort of celebrity or something. People knew him by reputation alone. The questions were just building up, but he’d hit him with them later. Right now, he had to stop Ash from fleeing the Pokémon Center as fast as he could. So he opted for a little comic relief/ribbing.

 _“Should I kiss your feet or something?”_ asked Edward sarcastically, golden eyebrow arching as he added a little bow.

“Shut up,” Ash growled, and stalked to the counter. Ed followed smugly, tail twitching. There he began to talk to the strange-ladies-who-all-looked-alike about getting a room for the night while a rolling-egg Pokémon Ash told him was a Chansey asked him what it was like to be Ash’s Pokémon. After listening to her inane chatter for ten minutes, Ed was about to rip her to bloody pink pieces when another man walked up to the counter. He had a Xingese appearance, with dark skin and narrow eyes. His spiky brown hair was short, and he was fairly tall. He had pants and a green vest over his shirt. Walking in like he owned the place, he immediately began a poor attempt to hit on the freaky-nurse.

“Hey there, beautiful, could I have a-” He turned, caught sight of Ash, and halted, almond eyes widened in apparent shock. Ash had also stopped in mid-sentence, and was staring openly at the dark skinned man. Both seemed rooted to the spot. Edward almost said something, but decided to wait and see how this played out.

Since he was watching, Ed saw the brief flash of anger before the man’s fist shot out and connected solidly with Ash’s nose. From the looks of it, Ash could have dodged it if he wanted to, but instead chose to take the hit. Boy, he must have really deserved it to stand there and take a punch like that.

“Argh!” Ash groaned, feeling the blood gush down his face as his nose began to throb. Straightening, he turned to Ed conversationally and said, “See, I told you so.” Any other words were forestalled as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug. Surprised, Ash barely had time to register the fact before the hug was over and he was being yelled at. Ed simply looked on, mildly amused.

“God damn it, Ash Ketchum, we’ve been worried sick about you! We didn’t hear from you for weeks and weeks, and when we came around you blew us of, Misty’s still hurting, and god it’s good to see you again not deep in some depression induced coma!” the man yelled, a little breathless by the end of his rant. Looking like he was about to start again, Edward made some sort of noise and he turned to look at him. The sight of him stopped him cold, pallor leaching into his dark complexion. He seemed to have been rendered speechless. He put a hand on the counter to steady himself. “What?” he breathed, still staring at Edward like he had seen a ghost come back to haunt him.

Ash put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe we should discuss this back at your house,” he murmured, eyeing all the people who were watching the little scene. He didn’t like being put on display, and was feeling more than a little uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on him. Turning to Nurse Joy, he said quietly, “Cancel the reservation, please, I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

The man took a steadying breath, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “I think that might be best.” Jerking his head for them to follow him, he walked out, and Ed followed him immediately. Catching up, Ed asked, “ _Who is he?”_

“He’s Brock,” Ash replied, looking down at the small traveler. “He’s the gym leader for this town, a good friend, the best darn cook you will ever meet, and the person who is probably going to kick my butt.”

* * *

 

It was a nice house, Ed thought as he looked around. Modest, but very nice. Well-kept, too, unlike some men he knew who didn’t take care of their houses at all (Mustang). Walking through the front door and into the living room, Ash and Brock sat down on opposite chairs. Ed, deciding he wanted to get in on this conversation, jumped up onto the arm of Ash’s chair and sitting down as well. Brock’s eyes followed him, never leaving as he watched for something Ed couldn’t identify.

“So,” Ash said, looking around with apparent interest. “You finally moved out of your family place. Congrats on the new house, it’s nice.” The blood was still drying on his face, making it look slightly macabre.

“Yeah,” said Brock dryly. “Something about what you said, what was it again? Oh yeah, ‘you’re a mamma’s boy who doesn’t have the balls to move out of his mother’s house’. Really lit a fire in me, that’s for sure.” Ed winced, and so did Ash.

“Look, Brock,” Ash said, leaning forward. “I didn’t mean any of that. I was mad, I was angry, hell I was a lot of things. I’m sorry, for all of it. I’m sorry for hurting you, and Misty as well. You two are my best friends, and I hope that’s you can forgive me for screwing up like that.”

“I already have,” Brock said calmly, not looking the slightest bit angry. Ash rocked back, looking shocked. “Although,” Brock continued, looking thoughtful, “I can’t speak for Misty. You’re going to have to go through hell if you want to get her back.”

“Then I will,” Ash said forcefully, and with the look in his eyes Ed didn’t doubt it for a minute.”

“What really pisses me off,” said Brock, still calm and collected, “Is the fact you took that little dive in the lake. Now that you are going to have to explain to me Ash Ketchum.”

Ed watched as Ash looked down at his knees. Ed simply sat there and listened. Ed knew something terrible had happened to Ash, something he was still hurting over, but he still didn’t know what or any details that pertained. Heck, he really didn’t know a lot about the guy, having spent all of three weeks with him. Hoping to have some of his questions answered, he simply waited for the boy to start talking again.

Still looking at his knees, Ash began to speak slowly, quietly. “After Pikachu died in that mudslide, I was so jumbled up inside. I didn’t know what to feel, what to do. I gave his body back to nature, the way he would have wanted. Then I went back to the house and just sat there. How was I supposed to exist when my partner, the center of my existence was gone? The next few days are pretty blurry, but I remember you and Misty coming to visit, staying with me. Then, in the middle of the night, it hit me. He was never coming back. Ever. I didn’t think I could live with that. I’m still trying to figure out how to live without him. So, I walked down to the lake and swam out, thinking maybe I could see him again. I think you know the rest,” Ash said, looking at Brock with darkness pooling in his eyes.

“Yes, I do,” said Brock, looking off into the distance. “Vividly.”

“Well, after you and Misty saved me, they took me to the hospital and spent awhile fixing me up. They gave me a few days to wallow before they called the psychiatrist. That’s when you two came to visit me. I was mad, mad at a lot of things, and I took it out on you two when you were just trying to help. I wish I hadn’t.” Ash paused, hands balled into fists as he poured out his heart. Ed could guess how hard it was to say this all out loud. But the fact that he could do so said things about his improvement. The kid was getting better, Edward mused, smiling. It would be slow, and painful, but there was hope yet for Ash Ketchum.

“After I got out of the hospital, I spent all my time in the house. Wallowing again, I suppose. But I managed to snap out of it some, with a little help-” he glanced at Edward, “-and here I am.”

Brock just looked at him for a while. Ash looked back, and Edward looked between them, just for fun. Finally, Brock said, “You screwed up.”

“Yeah,” Ash said, giving a weak chuckle and mussing his hair, “I screwed up big time.”

Brock leaned back. “Well, as long as you understand that I don’t see a reason to bring it up again. Now,” he continued, “Why don’t I have Max give you something for that nose and you can tell me what the deal is with Sparky over here.” He gestured at Ed, who was about to say something when Ash jolted in his seat, almost knocking Ed off.

As he crawled back onto the arm of the chair, cursing in Havares, Ed heard Ash exclaim, “Max is here! But how? Why?”

Brock chuckled. “He’s here as my assistant and apprentice. He wants to be a breeder, but I’m giving him some battle training on the side. I’m gonna teach him everything I know.”

Ash chuckled. “That’ll be good for the both of you. Max is sharp, and a quick learner. He got a Pokémon yet?”

“Two, actually,” Brock replied. “That Ralts he met and a Zigzagoon his father gave him as a going away present. He considers it better than a starter. I’ll go get him now.”He rose, making to walk out of the room, but pausing. “It’s good to have you back, Ash,” he said, emotions making his voice unsteady.

“It’s good to be back,” Ash said simply. Brock nodded and walked out of the room before anyone could see the tears forming in his eyes. Silence took hold.

After a minute of silence, Ash said quietly to Edward, “Are you going to judge me now?”

“ _No,”_ said Ed steadily, looking Ash in the eyes so he would know he was telling the truth. “ _You’ve done some pretty stupid things, but I’ve done stupider.”_ Ash looked surprised and a little curious, but didn’t ask.

“Hey,” Ash said, examining the lamp shade, “Is it okay if I tell Brock about you?”

“ _I’m not stopping you,”_ replied Edward, taking Ash’s seat and cozying into it. “ _I really don’t give a crap who knows as long as you don’t turn me into some roadside freak show. By the way, who’s this Max kid?”_

“He’s a guy I know. Smart as hell with a memory as good as a Pokedex. I did some travelling with him. Last I heard he hadn’t gotten his license to be a trainer yet. He’s learning from the best if he wants to be a breeder. Now, if he wanted to be a trainer he’d have the second best teaching him and the best giving him pointers.”

“ _Let me guess,”_ Ed drawled, smirking. “ _I think I know who the best is.”_

“Well,” said Ash, flopping onto the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table, “I try to be modest.”

 _“I wasn’t talking about you,”_ Ed scoffed, trying to look disdainful. “ _I meant that Gary guy. He looked pretty sharp.”_

“Why, you…!” Ash began, leaping to his feet as Ed burst out laughing. Watching the hysterical Pokémon, Ash grumbled and sank back into his seat. “Watch it,” Ash said. “I’ll get you when you’re not looking.”

“ _I’m quaking,”_ Ed snickered, regaining his composure. Only to be assaulted with loud noise and a flying boy rushing by him on the way to Ash. He looked like the typical nerd with big glasses, a t-shirt, and shorts that were too big for him. He looked about twelve, and was shorter than Ed used to be he noted with satisfaction.

“Aww, geez Ash, look what you did!” he exclaimed, looking at Ash’s nose and bloody face with mounting horror. “What did you do?”

“More like what did Brock do to me,” Ash replied easily, running a hand through the kid’s hair to mess it up. “It’s good to see you, Max. How’ve you been?”

“Never mind that!” the kid exclaimed, pushing a cold, wet towel into Ash’s hand. “Here, put that on it. Were you fighting? Geez, you two need to get a grip,” Max muttered, looking on as Ash pressed the cold towel to his nose with a wince. Brock entered the room from a door to the right, and Max rounded on him. “Why’d you have to hit him?”

“It’s okay, Max, I deserved it. He did what he had to do, and it isn’t even broken. I’ll be fine,” Ash assured Max, trying to get him to relax. After a moment of observation he did, sitting on the couch next to Ash as Ed was sitting in the other chair. Brock sat back down, looking at Ed where he had made himself comfortable on the chair.

“Now,” he said to Ash as Max looked on curiously, “You have some explaining to do.” Ash sighed. He really didn’t know quite how to break this one to them. But before he could say a word, Ed beat him to it.

“ _I’ll do the explaining here. My name is Edward Elric, the once and always Fullmetal Alchemist.”_ Ed watched smugly as jaws dropped and eyes bugged. He smirked at their reactions, leaning coolly against the back of the chair. Ask looked a little amused as well. “ _Nice to meet you. Shall I give you a moment?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, and if you see any spelling or grammar errors please let me know so I can fix them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
